


Shadow

by SniperJ324



Category: DCU (Comics), 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Overpowered MC, F/M, Leveling System, Light Marvel crossover, Meta CYOA Essence, Multi, Original Character-centric, Smut, smart mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperJ324/pseuds/SniperJ324
Summary: Yo.Here's another DC story for you guys. Honestly, I really shouldn't have started this one yet, considering all the other stories I'm currently writing, but I just couldn't help myself.There are a few things to know before this story starts.First: The MC in this story will have a leveling system like Jin-Woo, with a few additions. Between Jihan and Jin-Woo's abilities, I just personally prefer the latter.Second: My MC will not be someone like Captain America or Superman. In fact, he'll be gray, at best.Third: There will be characters and elements from other series/universes.Finally: This isn't a lemon story, but there will very likely be a good number of them throughout. If you guys want, I'll put a warning whenever one is about to happen.With all of that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DC Comics. Obviously.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Here's another DC story for you guys. Honestly, I really shouldn't have started this one yet, considering all the other stories I'm currently writing, but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> There are a few things to know before this story starts.  
> First: The MC in this story will have a leveling system like Jin-Woo, with a few additions. Between Jihan and Jin-Woo's abilities, I just personally prefer the latter.
> 
> Second: My MC will not be someone like Captain America or Superman. In fact, he'll be gray, at best.
> 
> Third: There will be characters and elements from other series/universes.
> 
> Finally: This isn't a lemon story, but there will very likely be a good number of them throughout. If you guys want, I'll put a warning whenever one is about to happen.
> 
> With all of that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DC Comics. Obviously.

"Hey" - Speaking

'Hm?' - Mental

_**Fireball**_ \- Techniques/Spells

Chapter 1: A Gift

* * *

'What on Earth?' Was the confused thought of a young man.

Said young man had caramel skin, along with golden-brown eyes, and a mop of black hair that was long and naturally curly. He was shirtless at the moment, showing that he had a lean, toned physique. He stood at 6'3.

His name was Jeremiah.

The reason for his confusion, was a strange message floating in front of his face. It had been there ever since he woke up a few minutes ago, and he'd just been staring at it ever since.

The message read: **The conditions have been met. Will you accept The System and become a player?**

'I wonder if I should be freaking out.' He idly thought, folding his hands behind his head. As strange as it was to have this message just floating in front of his face from the moment he woke up, he wasn't exactly willing to just write it off as a hallucination. Especially considering the fact that he lived in a world where people with superpowers ran (or flew, in some cases) around in tights on a daily basis, calling themselves heroes and villains.

Before he could contemplate any further, his alarm rang, signaling that he needed to start getting ready for the day, which always started with light exercise, consisting of stretches, followed by 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 squats, and 2 laps around the block.

* * *

Around an hour and a half later, Jeremiah could be seen wearing a gray and black, long-sleeved shirt, along with black joggers, and a pair of gray and black shoes. He also had on a black, zip-up hoodie, and a black backpack.

"Alright, Dakota, I'm heading to work. Do you need anything while I'm out?" He said to a teenage girl sitting in the living room.

She was a beautiful young woman, with the same caramel skin as him, along with long, jet black hair that almost looked like silk, and light brown eyes. At 17 years old, she had a mature, curvy body, and stood at 5'5.

This was Jeremiah's younger sister, Dakota.

"Nope, but I do need something before you go." She replied, making Jeremiah shake his head fondly, already knowing what she was talking about. As he walked over to her, she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, before she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, which he returned with one of his own, along with a tight hug, getting a beautiful smile from her.

As Jeremiah pulled back, he blinked when a thought occurred to him.

"Say, Dakota, you can't see this, can you?" He said, pointing to the message that was still (rather annoyingly) floating in front of his face.

"See what?" She asked with a confused expression.

'Thought so.' He had figured as much, considering that she hadn't said anything about up until now, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, waving his hand dismissively. She continued staring at him in confusion for a bit, before eventually shrugging it off. "Alright, I need to get going. You have your gun, right?"

"Yup." Dakota replied, reaching under a pillow and pulling out a black pistol. "Got my taser, too."

Now, some people may have thought he was crazy to give his 17 year old sister her own gun, and, under normal circumstances, they may be right. However, the two of them lived in Hub City, the place widely known as the worst city in America. The crime rate in this city was beyond even the likes of Gotham and Bludhaven. You'd be lucky to go a few hours without hearing gunshots. It was made worse by the fact that, at least 90% of the police and government officials were paid off by criminals. Hell, there were even some areas in Hub City that were considered 'lawless zones'.

On top of all the criminal activity, the two siblings lived by themselves. To make a long story short, their mother was murdered when Jeremiah was 7 and Dakota was 4, which was followed by their father abandoning them. Since then, it had just been the two of them.

After giving his sister one more kiss on her cheek, Jeremiah finally left the apartment.

* * *

'Alright, you're starting to get annoying.' Jeremiah thought, frowning as he stared at the message in front of him. It had been two hours since he made it to work, and the message was still floating in front of hia face, no matter what he tried to do to make it disappear. By now, he was pretty sure that it wouldn't go away until he chose to accept or reject whatever this 'System' was.

"Are you alright, Jeremiah?" A soft, feminine voice said from beside him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

The woman beside him had fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, which was done up into a bun, with bangs framing the sides of her face. Standing at 5'3, she was plump in all the right ways, which was often covered up by the thick clothes that she usually wore.

Speaking of clothes, she was wearing a light blue sweater, black pants, and light blue boots that matched her top. She also had a blue hair pin going through her bun, and was wearing a pair of black glasses that had rectangular lenses.

"I'm alright, Mei." He responded, looking down at the woman with a small smile.

"Are you sure? It's rare that I see you frown like that." She said with a concerned tone, placing a hand on his arm.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you've been watching me so closely." He said, bringing his face closer to hers as his smile grew just a little more devious, making her turn red.

"Wha-! I- N- no, y- you see-"

Chuckling, Jeremiah stood back up to his full height, before he put one of his hands on top of the flustered woman's head. "Thanks for looking out for me, Mei."

"No problem..." She muttered with a blush.

"Back to work, you two. You can flirt with each other on your own time." Their manager said as she walked past the two of them.

"Riiight." Jeremiah replied lazily, before getting back to his duties. His job wasn't anything amazing. He worked at an electronics store. While it could get (very) annoying at times, it did pay pretty decently. That said, he did usually do a bunch of other odd jobs, just to make sure that he was always able to get his little sister whatever she needed and/or desired.

Although he wasn't rich by any means, he always made sure that Dakota was able to keep up with the latest fashion trends, even though she had stated on numerous occasions that he didn't need to. He knew how kids, especially in high school, could be when it came to things like that, and he refused to let her be bullied because people thought that she was poor.

As he was restocking some headphones, Jeremiah grew a small smile when he spotted another one of his co-workers.

It was a woman with long, strawberry-blonde hair, reaching to her lower back, with pink streaks in it, and blue eyes. She was taller than average, standing at 5'9.

She was wearing a purple, baggy sweater, along with a black, shin-length skirt, black leggings, and a pair of black boots.

"Roxy, my best friend, it's good to see you today." Jeremiah greeted her with a smile.

As expected, the response he got was silence.

"You look nice, as usual."

Again, silence. However, she did at least glance at him this time, making his smile grow a bit.

The relationship between these two, was... Interesting. That was probably the best way to put it. Their 'relationship' was really just Jeremiah holding one-sided conversations, since Roxanne (or Roxy, as he called her) hardly ever responded, save for a few nods here or there. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he'd heard her actually speak, despite working with her for over a year.

What made it more interesting, though, was the fact that Jeremiah himself wasn't a very talkative person. In fact, he was rather reserved, for the most part. Yet, if someone were to judge him based off of only seeing him interact with Roxanne, they'd probably call him a motormouth or something. As for why he continued trying to talk to her after all this time, even he didn't really have an answer for that. She just interested him. A lot.

"It's pretty cold out today, huh?" He asked, putting the boxes on the shelves as they continued walking down the aisle.

He was about to say something else, but paused as he took a look at the tv up on the wall, which was showing a report about a bank robbery in Metropolis.

As expected, it didn't take long for none other than Superman to show up, and Jeremiah was unable to hold back a frown at the sight of him. Among the man's number of powers, he had super speed, yet he, nor any of these other so-called _heroes,_ for that matter, could even be bothered to come to Hub City, and at least try to help make it a place that was actually fit for someone to live in.

'Just another faker.' Jeremiah thought with distaste, turning away from the tv as he went back to his work, no longer even in the mood to try to start a conversation with Roxanne.

Had he looked back, he may have noticed her staring at him with worried eyes.

* * *

'Alright, that's it.' Jeremiah thought, having had just about enough of this message floating in front of his face for the entirety of his 8 hour shift, plus the two hours he'd been awake before that. He had just finished his shift a few minutes ago, and was now getting ready to leave.

'What is The System?' He thought, not really expecting an answer, seeing as he hadn't gotten one the other dozen times he'd asked. As expected, he didn't get one, making him sigh and drag a hand down his face.

'Okay. Let's go over what we know. Pros: I could possibly get superpowers, allowing me to do more to protect Dakota, and maybe even improve our living situation. Cons: I have no idea where this "System" came from, nor what it does, or what it even _is._ For all I know, it could be an evil sorcerer trying to take over my body.' He would admit that, that last one was pretty farfetched, but stranger things had happened in this crazy world.

Due to the hand he had been dealt in life, Jeremiah had become a very cautious person. Despite that, however, he knew that you sometimes had to take risks to get what you wanted. And what he wanted, more than anything, was to give his little sister a better life. He especially wanted her to be able to live in a place where she didn't need to carry a gun at all times, even when inside their apartment.

The temptation was too much.

'I a-'

"Ready to go, Jeremiah?" Mei asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck as she walked up to him with a smile.

While he was slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Jeremiah simply let out a sigh, deciding that it would probably be better if he waited to do it until he got back to his apartment, anyway.

"Yeah." He replied, just as Roxy was making her way towards them. Like Mei, she was now wearing a jacket and scarf.

* * *

"So, Roxy, my best friend, do you have any plans for later?" Jeremiah asked, walking beside the blonde woman. Although he didn't live in the same neighborhood as either of them, he always chose to walk both Mei and Roxanne home. The former had just been dropped off a little while ago.

Roxanne didn't respond verbally, but she did shake her head in the negative, making Jeremiah smile a bit.

"I see. It's Sunday, so I'll be having a movie night with Dakota." He said, pulling her closer as they walked past a group of guys, taking notice of how she stiffened at the contact. Putting that to the back of his mind for now, he glanced behind him, and sucked his teeth when he saw the guys following them.

"Roxy, stay close to me. I'll take care of these guys." He whispered in a serious tone. As much as he would like to tell her to run away, it was very probable that she'd just end up in some other sort of trouble. Plus, he didn't like the way these guys were looking at her.

Reaching inside of his pants, he pulled out a Colt 1911, before quickly spinning around and aiming it at the group of thugs, getting them to stop in their tracks.

"Walk away. _Now._ " He nearly growled, aiming his gun at them with one hand, while he used his other to keep Roxy behind him.

"Boy, do you even know how to use that?" One of the thugs asked with a smirk.

_Bang!_

"Try me." Jeremiah said, with the thug looking down at where the ground had been shot, right next to his feet.

"Tch, let's go." The thug said as him and the others began walking away, before he stopped and turned back to Jeremiah with a glare. "Don't let me catch you slippin'. If I see you again, you're dead, and I'm takin' that fine bitch next to you for myself."

After the thugs finally disappeared into the distance, Jeremiah lowered his gun with a sigh, despite how tempted he was to shoot them after that 'bitch' comment.

"You alright, Roxy?" He asked, getting a shaky nod from the woman, who was clutching his arm tightly. "Let's get you home."

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, they finally made it to the apartment complex that Roxanne lived in. Before she could go inside, Jeremiah stopped her with a question.

"Say, Roxy." He began, getting her to turn to him. "How do you feel about Hub City? Would you say that you like it here?"

As expected, she shook her head in the negative.

"I figured." He said with a sigh, looking up into the sky. "This city... It's sick, Roxy. The people, the city itself-- they're all sick. There's something fundamentally _wrong_ with this place."

Eyes hardening, he turned to Roxanne. "I'm gonna change it." He began with a determined tone, getting a raised eyebrow from her. "As I said, there's something wrong with this city. I won't leave, though. We _can't_ leave. In some way or other, we've all been abandoned. The rich? They hoard their wealth, flaunting it as they look down on everyone else.The law? Just uniformed criminals at this point. The _heroes?_ They can take care of threats on other planets, but can't even spare us a second of their time." He continued, balling his fists as his eyes grew fiercer. "Where will it end? Haven't we already been abandoned enough? We _can't_ keep abandoning each other! If we do, then there really is no hope for us."

Pausing, he released a deep breath, before he continued. "I'm gonna change this city, Roxy. From the ground up, I'll do whatever it takes to fix it. Someone has to be willing to. I won't keep waiting around, expecting someone to come solve our problems for us." With a fire burning in his eyes, he finished by saying, "I swear to you, Roxy. Whether it's 5 weeks, or even five years from now, I _will_ fix this city."

It was silent for a bit after he finished, and he briefly wondered if he had maybe said too much. Those thoughts went out the window when, to his immense surprise, he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That was really cool." Roxanne said, before quickly walking inside the apartment complex.

For a few minutes, Jeremiah simply stood there, dumbfounded. That had been... unexpected.

Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

* * *

'I accept.'

The message board lit up for a few seconds, before the text changed to something else.

**[ Welcome, and congratulations on becoming a Player. ]**

'A Player?' Jeremiah thought, raising an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion. On another note, he was relieved to know that he could respond mentally instead of verbally for his answers to be processed.

**[ Would you like to view the tutorial? ]**

'Yes.' He responded quickly. Any information was welcome.

There was a bright flash of light, and when it dissipated, there was a new line of text.

**[ Welcome to the tutorial. To begin, please say or think, "Status". ]**

'Status.' Barely a second after he thought this, a new, bigger menu appeared in front of his face, making him jump slightly in surprise.

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]  
**

**Job: None**

**Title:** **None**

**HP: 120**

**MP: 430  
**

**Fatigue: 0**

**Level: 1**

**Strength: 18**

**Agility: 22**

**Vitality: 12**

**Intelligence: 23**

**Sense: 10**

**[ These are your stats. For reference, not counting Sense, 10 is the average for adult males. 25 is considered peak ability. ]**

"Huh." Was all Jeremiah could really say in response to that. He'd known that he was in good shape from all his exercise and healthy eating, but he hadn't known he was so far above the average. As for his intelligence, he wasn't too surprised about that. He wasn't one to brag, but it was true that he'd always been pretty smart. However, what _did_ surprise him, was the MP. Did that mean he could use magic?

**[ You can raise your stats by adding points to whichever stat you'd like to raise, which you get from completing quests. Some of your stats will also naturally increase as you level up. ]**

'This... is pretty cool.' Jeremiah thought, unable to fight the smile that was forming on his face. 'I guess this System essentially works like an RPG.'

**[ Next, say or think, "Inventory". ]**

'Inventory.' This time, a 10 x 10 grid appeared in front of his face, with an image of him on the left-hand side, wearing the same thing that he was currently wearing.

**[ This is your inventory. If you come across any rare items, or even simple day-to-day items, you can store them in here, and bring them back out at a later time. Items are ranked E-EX, with EX being the strongest/rarest. ]**

**[ Next, say or think, "Skills. ]  
**

'Skills.' Another menu appeared in front of his face, but the one was empty.

**[ As you gain new skills, they will appear in this section. You can get new skills through various means, such as rewards from quests. Skills also have different ranks, going from E-S, with E being the weakest, and S being the strongest.]**

'I wonder if I can create skills, as well.'

**[ Next, say or think, "Messages". ]**

'Messages.' Once again, a new menu appeared in front of his face, showing that he had one message.

**[ To read a message, simply say or think, "Open message." ]**

'Open message.'

**[ As a gift for accepting The System, you have been given 3 bonus rewards. Would you like to accept them? ]**

'Yes.' He thought, surprised at this turn of events.

**[ For accepting The System, along with your above average stats, you have been granted three skills: Essence of The Assassin, Essence of The Breeder, and Essence of The Gourmand. You can view these in the Skills section after you complete the tutorial. ]**

The moment the message appeared, he could actually _feel_ something about himself changing. The most notable thing was an... energy, for lack of a better word, that he had never felt before. On top of that, it was hard not to notice how much better his senses had just gotten.

Not even mentioning how much sharper his vision just got, his nose and ears were being assaulted by numerous scents and sounds, to the point that he almost felt that he would pass out from the headache he was experiencing. There was also the sudden surge of arousal that he was feeling, which was definitely the least worrying thing at the moment.

**[ Lastly, say or think, "Quests." ]**

It took him a while to actually get his mind clear enough to be able to think properly. 'Quests.'

**[ This is your Quests tab. Whenever you get a new quest, this is where it will appear. If you ever need to review the objectives of a quest you're in the middle of, you can open this menu at any time. You currently have one quest. Would you like to view it? ]**

'Yes.'

**[ Daily Quest (Mandatory): Road To Becoming Powerful ]**

**Objective: (Incomplete)**

**Push-ups** **(100/200)**

**Sit-ups (100/200)**

**Squats (50/200)**

**6 mile run (0.50/6 miles)**

**[ If quest is not completed by 12:00 AM, there will be a penalty.]**

'That's... good to know, if not a little ominous. And I guess it counted my morning workout.' Jeremiah thought, grimacing as he rubbed his head to try and soothe his headache. While it wasn't quite as bad as it was before, it was still very unpleasant.

**[ This completes the tutorial. As you level up and become a better, more powerful Player, you will learn more about The System. Good luck.]**

And with that final message, all of the floating boards finally disappeared.

....

"What a day." Jeremiah muttered, falling back on his bed. He would finish his quest later. For now, he needed to quickly learn to control his newly enhanced senses. If his head was aching like this while he was inside, he didn't want to know what it would be like once he went outside.

However, despite his headache, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

After all, he now had superpowers.

* * *

**[ For completing your daily quest, you have been given the following rewards: ]  
**

**· Status Recovery**

**·** **3 Stat Points**

**·** **1 Random Box**

**[ Would you like to accept these rewards? ]**

'I accept.' After he thought this, the screen disappeared, before he felt all of his fatigue fade away a moment later. Deciding to save the stat points for later, he then opened the random gift.

**[ You have received the item: Ballpoint pen. ]**

.......

'Well, I guess they can't all be something cool.' He thought, looking at the basic pen that just appeared in his inventory.

As he looked at his stats again, his expression turned curious. When he'd been doing his quest, he'd noticed that he was completing his workout much faster than normal, especially the 6 mile run. Apparently, his strength and agility stats had both jumped up to 30, which would put him above peak level. As he took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror, he could actually see that he had even become more toned.

"This is crazy..." He whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair. In addition to becoming even more toned than before, he had even bulked up a bit. Thankfully, however, the extra bulk wasn't too noticeable, and it wasn't so much that he would be needing new shirts (not yet, at least).

Pulling his simple, black t-shirt back on, he sat down on his bed, deciding to check the other gifts he'd received earlier.

'Skills.' As the menu appeared in front of his face, he raised both eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. Apparently, Essence of The Breeder and Essence of The Gourmand were both A-rank skills, while Essence of The Assassin was S-rank.'

'Essence of The Breeder.' A few seconds later, the info on the skill popped up.

**[ Essence of The Breeder (Can be upgraded) ]**

**· The more sex you have, the stronger you get.**

**· Hentai physics/logic apply to you.**

**· You have tremendous endowment.  
**

**· When having sex, if you ejaculate inside your partner, you can choose if you want her to be impregnated or not.**

**· You produce much more semen than other men. Your semen also has a much more pleasant taste.  
**

**· No matter how big your penis is, you can fit all the way inside any of your partner's holes, with no harm done to her.  
**

**· Your charisma is increased.**

**· Should you take a female's virginity, she will experience pleasure instead of pain.  
**

**· There are no consequences for incest.  
**

.....

"What the hell kind of power is this?" He asked out loud, reading the list multiple times to make sure he was actually seeing it correctly. While it wasn't a bad power, he had not been expecting to ever have anything like it. However, as useful as those abilities were -- especially being able to get stronger through sex -- that last one... It was giving him some thoughts that he was pretty sure a brother should not be having about their sister.

What's more, he found himself getting more and more aroused from the images his mind was conjuring up, making him try to quickly shake those thoughts away. He had other things he needed to focus on right now.

'Essence of The Gourmand.'

**[ Essence of The Gourmand (Can be upgraded)]**

**· You no longer have to worry about an upset stomach. No matter what you consume, it will not negatively affect you.**

**· You gain the cooking skill of a world-class chef.**

**· You excel at making food that rejuvenates people. Eating your food will replenish people's energy.  
**

**· You can eat as much as you want without worry of becoming unfit. In fact, the more you eat, the stronger you get.  
**

'So, I can become stronger through both sex and eating?' He almost had to laugh at the thought of it. 'With this, I'll finally be able to make Dakota meals that are fit for a princess like her.'

'Essence of The Assassin.' This was the one he'd been anticipating the most. It was S-rank, after all.

**[ Essence of The Assassin (Can be upgraded) ]**

**· Your physical abilities are beyond peak human level. Can be raised further through training.  
**

**· Your five senses are enhanced to supernatural levels.**

**· You become supernaturally skilled at stealth. With practice, you can even sneak through the most powerful of security, including magical wards.**

**· Your footsteps become much lighter, to the point that even a Kryptonian would have trouble hearing you. This can be toggled on or off at any time.  
**

**· You gain the ability to manipulate your spiritual energy, known as Aura.**

**· You gain the ability to blend in with your surroundings.**

**· Your talent in all things related to martial arts is immense.**

**· You become a masterful actor, capable of instantly falling in or out of any role.**

'Aura... I guess that's the energy I've been feeling.' It was also nice to know that he would be able to learning fighting styles at an accelerated pace. He had always been a decent fighter, but he hadn't ever actually learned a real style. It had always just been basic street-fighting.

Willing the menu to disappear, Jeremiah checked the time on his phone. 6:58 PM. Almost time for movie night with Dakota.

While he would like to start his training tonight, his adorable little sister came before anything else.

* * *

"Did you get more handsome?" That was the first thing Dakota asked when he joined her on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Blinking, he turned to her. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did. It's almost like you're.... glowing." She said, looking at him curiously.

Huh. He had noticed that his skin seemed richer than before, but he hadn't really thought about if it made him more handsome or anything like that.

"Anyway, what's the movie tonight?"

"Slitmouth." She said with a smile, getting him to release a sigh. For some reason, his little sister loved watching horror movies, despite how scared they always made her.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Jeremiah found it difficult to focus. Try as he might, his eyes kept drifting towards his little sister.

He had always been aware that she was beautiful, along with the fact that she was very well-endowed. He'd have to be blind not to realize it. However, while he'd always been aware of that fact, he had never looked at her as a woman. She had always just been his beautiful, adorable little sister.

'Damn you, Essence of The Breeder.' It was all because of that line about there being no consequences for incest. That was why he found himself licking his lips at the sight of his sexy little sister's curvaceous body, which was only covered by a tank top and a pair of tight short shorts at the moment. That was why he was sitting here, thinking about all the different ways he could bend her over and ravage her.

"Kyaaa!"

It didn't help that she would cling on to him whenever something on screen scared her, resulting in her chest pressing against him. Nor did it help that she smelled absolutely _amazing._ Of all the scents he'd picked up so far with his enhanced senses, hers was easily the best.

'This is torture.'

* * *

Just over one week later, Jeremiah could be found standing in the middle of an empty park, holding a green key in his hand.

**[ Dungeon Key ]**

**Item rank: D**

**Type: Key  
**

**Allows you to create an instant dungeon. You may use this at Hub Park.  
**

After a week of getting nothing but relatively useless things like pens and tissue from his daily quest, he finally received an item like this.

'No time like the present.' Holding the key out in front of him, he twisted as if he was unlocking a door. After a bright flash of light, a glowing doorway - or perhaps it would be better called a portal - appeared in front of him.

After taking a deep breath, he walked inside.

* * *

"Huh. This is... not quite what I was expecting." The dungeon mostly looked like the park he'd just been standing in, save for the fact that the sky now had a burnt-orange color to it.

"It's-" Cutting himself off, Jeremiah suddenly jumped far to the side. Just in time, too, for there was now a red, menacing wolf where he had previously been standing.

**[ Steel Fanged Raikan ]**

**Monster type: Beast**

**Rank: D**

'Can I really beat a monster like this?' He thought, swallowing thickly as the wolf growled and prowled towards him. The metal jaw added to its intimidating appearance.

Dakota's smiling face flashed in his mind.

.....

'Inventory.' Reaching inside, he pulled out the one item he'd gotten that was useful for a situation like this. That being, a metal bat. 'This'll have to do.'

Apparently, that set the wolf off, because it began charging at him much faster than before.

Rather than dodge, Jeremiah stayed where he was, choosing instead to get in a batting stance. The moment it got close to him, he yelled and swung his bat, successfully managing to land a direct hit. Unfortunately, he only managed to take out one of its eyes.

Snarling, the beast charged at him again, a little faster than before, with its mouth wide open, ready to take a chunk out of him. As he dodged out of the way, making the wolf growl in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to die any time soon." Jeremiah said, before he and the wolf both charged at each other.

"Aaaaargh!" With that loud battle cry, he swung his bat. As he swung it, a white energy came to life along the length of it, which he absently took note of.

It was then that something unexpected happened.

This time, when his hit connected, the wolf's head was knocked clean off its body, sending it flying through the air.

For a few moments, he just stood there, gaping at how far the head had flown, along with the fact that he had actually knocked the wolf's head off in the first place.

"I... guess that was my aura." He said, scratching his head as he looked at his bat with curious eyes.

Before he could ponder any further, he heard the familiar sound of growling coming from behind him. As he quickly turned around, he saw five more wolves waiting for him, all of them looking identical to the one that he had just killed a few moments prior.

.....

'I guess this is my life now.'

"Come on, then." He challenged, twirling his bat.

* * *

**[ You have received the Title: Wolf Slayer ]**

**A title given to a Player proficient in fights against wolves. Gives 40% increased experience when fighting against beast-type monsters.  
**

After over two hours of fighting, Jeremiah could be found sitting on the ground, panting slightly as he looked up at the sky.

'Store.' He thought, with a menu popping in front of his face, as usual. He had found out about this particular feature a few just a couple of days ago, but this would be his first time actually using it. 'Sell all junk items from inventory.

**[ Are you sure you would like to sell: ]**

**Raikan's Fang (36)**

**Briga's Razor Claw (20)  
**

"Yes." As the items were removed from his inventory, a new menu appeared.

[ **You have received 4,190 gold. ]**

'Gold? Can I exchange that for real cash?' He quickly thought, staring intensely at the menu.

**[ Gold can only be used in the System Store. ]**

Sighing, he fell on his back and muttered, "Of course it's not that easy."

'Inventory.' He thought, after lying there for a few minutes. Quickly spotting the item he was looking for, he reached in and pulled it out.

**[ Item: Hearthstone ]**

**Type: Consumable**

**Rank: None**

**Quest-exclusive item. If you break the Hearthstone, you will instantly be removed from the dungeon. This item will only appear in your inventory while in a dungeon.  
**

'If I use this now, will I lose access to this dungeon? Logically, this is probably not the only dungeon, but I don't know how often I'll get those keys... Plus, this guy is the last enemy here.' He thought, holding the Hearthstone in his left hand as he looked at the monster that was standing a few yards away from him. 'The boss, no doubt.'

Said boss was a huge, blue snake that had acidic venom dripping from its fangs, burning holes into the ground. Since the moment it spawned in, it had just been sitting there, hissing as it stared at him.

'Status.'

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Job: None**

**Title: Wolf Slayer**

**Level 19**

**HP: 950**

**MP: 2,010**

**Fatigue: 55**

**Strength: 44**

**Agility: 52**

**Vitality: 25  
**

**Intelligence: 61**

**Sense: 20**

**Remaining Stat Points: 3  
**

'My stats are definitely better now... But that guy's name is still orange.'

**[ Swamp's Ruler, Blue Poison Fangs Rasaka ]**

During his time in this dungeon, he had come to learn that the color of a monster's name represented their strength. For instance, the Raikan's names had been orange at first, but as he got stronger through his fights with them, their names turned white, meaning they were either at his level or weaker.

After thinking it over for a little while longer, he put the Hearthstone back in his inventory. 'I'm kind of tired, but I can't afford to pass up this opportunity.'

Standing up, he did a few stretches, trying to work the kinks out of his body, making sure to keep his eyes on the giant snake the entire time. When he was done, he took began walking forward.

Apparently, this was exactly what the snake had been waiting for.

"Holy shit!" Jeremiah exclaimed, jumping out of the way as the boss slithered towards him with a speed that he had not been expecting. With an opening to attack, he hit the side of the snake with his bat.

It didn't even put a scratch on its scales.

'Well, that's just great.' He thought, clenching his teeth in pain a moment later when the Rasaka's tail swung around, and sent him flying back a few meters.

Flipping in mid-air, he managed to land on his feet, albeit somewhat wobbly.

'Damn. I nearly blacked out from that.' He thought, panting as he watched the snake slowly turn to him, hissing loudly as its eyes locked on to him, before it suddenly launched itself at him.

'This thing is relentless.' As he dodged the Rasaka's open mouth again, he called upon his Aura (something he'd learned to do during the past few hours he'd spent in this dungeon), channeling it through his bat. When he swung this time, he noticed that his hit managed to crack one of the snake's scales.

'Even that barely did anything? Maybe blunt force just isn't very effective against it. If that's the case, then how do I...' He trailed off as he got a rather crazy idea, one that he wasn't even sure would work. In fact, he was definitely more likely to die from it. 'Just gotta go for it, I guess.'

After almost another ten straight minutes of dodging (not completely successfully), he finally had the opening he was waiting for. The moment the huge snake closed its mouth, Jeremiah jumped high into the air, before landing on top of the monster's head. Instantly, he covered his bat in a thick layer of Aura, before swinging it with full force at one of the Rasaka's eyes.

The screech of pain that it let out was almost deafening, and Jeremiah was almost thrown off when it began thrashing around, but he was just barely able to keep his balance, which was no doubt thanks to his agility stat.

With a shout, he ran over to the other side of the monster's head, before using the same attack to take out its other eye as well, making it screech even more.

'Damn, that's loud!' Jeremiah thought, covering his ears in pain. Doing his best to fight through it, he jumped down on to the ground, before immediately jumping again the moment he landed, launching himself inside of the snake's mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he covered his entire body and bat in his Aura, before he gave a loud battle cry, and knocked one of its fangs out of its mouth. He then quickly jumped out of the mouth, just before it snapped shut.

'Okay. That's the hard part out of the way.' The young man thought, panting heavily as he wiped some sweat and saliva from his face. 'Time to finally end this.'

While the Rasaka was still wildly thrashing around, Jeremiah picked up the large fang that he'd knocked out, taking extra care not to even give himself a light poke with it.

With a grunt, he jumped over 20' up into the air, holding the fang high above his head. When he reached the apex of his jump, he called upon his Aura to reinforce his body, before he began falling back down.

" **DIE!** " He shouted, with his eyes glowing a fierce shade of gold as he aimed the fang right at the center of the Rasaka's head.

As he'd hoped, this was much more effective, managing to stab straight through without much resistance.

After spasming and letting out one, final screech, its massive body dropped to the ground, finally dead.

Panting in exhaustion, Jeremiah fell on his back, sweating heavily as he stared up at the sky, before he began getting multiple alerts from The System.

**[ You have slain: Swamp's Ruler, Blue Fangs Rasaka ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have acquired the item: Rasaka's Venom ]**

**Item Rank: A**

**Type: Potion**

**A pouch that contains Rasaka's purified venom. Obtained by defeating Rasaka. Very low drop rate. Drinking it will give you hardened skin, but will lower your strength.**

**· Rasaka's Steel Scales: -20% physical damage taken.**

**· (Debuff) Weakened Muscles: -35 strength.**

**[ You have acquired the item: Rasaka's Fang ]**

**Item** **Rank: C**

**Type: Dagger**

**Attack: +25**

**A dagger made from Rasaka's fang. Able to paralyze due to leftover venom. Able to cause the Bleed effect on those it cuts. Can be equipped, stored, or sold.**

**· Paralyze: Attacked foes have a chance of becoming unable to move. Stronger enemies may be more resistant.**

**· Bleed: Attacked foes lose 1% of their health every second.  
**

'This... was definitely worth it.' Jeremiah thought, mentally willing all the menus to disappear, and putting the items he received in his inventory.

**[ The boss has been slain. You will now be returned to your original location. ]**

* * *

As the corpses around him all began to fade away, Jeremiah watched as the park went back to its normal appearance, still as empty as it had been before he entered the dungeon.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw that it was now 2:27 PM, making his eyes widen slightly, since Dakota got out of school at 3:10. Despite his exhaustion, he was about to start running to her school to pick her up, only to suddenly stop and look down at his ripped, bloody rags that could no longer really be called clothes.

.....

On second thought, he would go take a quick shower first. He was pretty fast now, after all.

* * *

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Level: 24**

**HP: 1,020**

**MP: 2,160**

**Fatigue: 84**

**Strength: 49**

**Agility: 57**

**Vitality: 30**

**Intelligence: 66**

**Sense: 25**

**Remaining Stat Points: 28  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the end of chapter 1.
> 
> Now, I know some people may not like that Jeremiah has already reached level 24 within the first chapter. However, you have to remember that this is the DCU. I don't think I need to explain to you all just what kind of powerhouses they have. Right now, Jeremiah is still just a speck in the grand scheme of things.
> 
> That said, he will definitely become extremely powerful in the future. I personally can't stand it when authors give their MC an ability like The Gamer or The System, only to go out of their way to try and limit the character's growth at practically every turn.
> 
> (Side note: This won't be one of those stories where the MC never uses his stat points.)
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> In case you guys were wondering, Roxanne is not an OC. However, she's also not a pre-existing DC character. That's all I'll say for now. Also, for those that guessed it, yes, that is Mei from Overwatch. As for Dakota, her appearance is based on South Dakota from Azur Lane.
> 
> Now, allow me to make something clear. As I'm sure you all could see from this chapter, Jeremiah isn't exactly fond of superheroes. With that said, I don't want you guys to think I'm trying to bash them in any way. My MC doesn't like them, true, but there will be no bashing. I find that to be one of the laziest - if not THE laziest - forms of writing.
> 
> Moving on, let's talk about the dungeon. Now, as I'm sure you all realized, this dungeon was the same as the first dungeon Jin-Woo went in after receiving The System, albeit with some slight changes, including my own twist on the ending. I'd like to make it clear right now, that I will not just be copying things from Solo Leveling. The only reason (or, at least, the main reason) I did it this time, was because I felt like that could be a good starting point for Jeremiah. That's not to say that there won't be any other quests/dungeons from Solo Leveling; I'm just saying that I won't be doing it often.
> 
> Lastly.... Actually, I think that's everything I had to say for now. I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, because I think this story has a lot of potential, and I'm really looking forward to writing more of it.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


	2. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Here's chapter two, guys.
> 
> Not much to say this time. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2: Emergency

"Hey" - Speaking

'Huh?' - Mental

_**Fireball -** _ Techniques/Spells

* * *

"Hey, Jeremiah... I was wondering.... Um..." Mei trailed off, standing at her front door. They had gotten off work a little while ago, and he had just finished walking her home.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Um... I was wondering... Do you want to hang out on Saturday?"

Hearing the question, Jeremiah couldn't help but blink in surprise. The question itself didn't really surprise him, since they had hung out on numerous occasions before, even in her apartment. His surprise came more from the fact that she was actually bold enough to ask in front of Pamela, since, judging from nervous she was, it seemed that she was actually asking him out on a date.

'Maybe it's due to Essence of The Breeder boosting my charisma?' Speaking of Essence of The Breeder, it seemed that he would finally be putting that skill to use on Saturday. He would finally be making Mei his.

"Sure. I'll call you later so we can work out the details." He said, getting a happy/relieved look from her.

"Perfect. Talk to you then." She said with a smile, before turning to the other female present. "See you tomorrow, Roxanne."

Once Mei went inside her apartment, Jeremiah turned to Roxanne, who was looking off to the side.

"Everything alright, Roxy, my best friend?" He asked as they began walking to her neighborhood.

She didn't respond, making him frown in thought, before his eyes widened slightly a few seconds later.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you, Roxy?" He asked, leaning down to bring his face closer to hers.

"I'm not jealous." She responded quickly. Despite her words, however, his sharp eyes noticed the light red tint of her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, with her body stiffening like a board at the contact.

"I'm not..." She said quietly, putting both of her hands on his chest as she weakly tried to push him away.

Humming, he slowly inched his face toward hers, taking note of her quickened breathing. He could even hear how fast her heart was beating, thanks to his enhanced senses.

"What... do you want from me?" She asked, putting her forehead on his chest, ceasing in her efforts to push him away (not that she'd been trying very hard to begin with).

"What I want?" He repeated, gently cupping her chin as he made her look up at him. "I want _you,_ Roxy." He said, making her eyes widen, before he began bringing his lips closer to hers.

"I- I can't!" She exclaimed, pushing away from him. "I'm sorry, really, but I can't!"

After staring at her for a bit, Jeremiah turned his gaze up to the sky, sighing as he did so. A moment later, he shook his head and looked at her again.

"Come on. I should get you home." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Jeremiah, I-"

"You don't have to explain." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't have touched you."

The rest of the walk to Roxanne's apartment was made in silence.

* * *

'Status.'

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Level: 24**

**HP: 1,020**

**MP: 2,160**

**Fatigue: 0**

**Strength: 49**

**Agility: 57**

**Vitality: 30**

**Intelligence: 66**

**Sense: 25**

**Remaining Stat Points: 31  
**

'31 stat points... What should I put them in?' Jeremiah wondered, rubbing his chin as he thought about it. 'Ideally, I'd like to become something like a magical assassin, meaning I should focus on increasing my intelligence, strength, and agility.' Nodding his head, he was about to put his points into those stats, only to pause when another thought occurred to him.

'Wait a minute. If my aura is my life force, then doesn't that mean I should start putting more points into vitality?' The thought made too much sense to simply ignore it. While he only knew how to use his aura to enhance his physical abilities at the moment, he was sure that it had more applications that he wasn't aware of yet. 'Then again.... Whatever I can do with aura, wouldn't I be able to do the same if I learn magic? But there's no telling how or when I'll even be able to begin learning magic. It could be months, maybe even years from now.'

After thinking it over for a little while longer, he finally came to a decision.

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Level: 24**

**HP: 1,240**

**MP: 2,560**

**Fatigue: 0**

**Strength: 56**

**Agility: 64**

**Vitality: 37**

**Intelligence: 76**

**Sense: 25**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0  
**

Nodding in satisfaction at his choices, he willed the menu to disappear. Getting off of his bed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had actually grown a couple of inches over the past week, now standing at 6'5, and he really hoped he didn't get much taller than that, if at all.

Shaking those thoughts away, as he looked at himself closely in the mirror, he was relieved to see that he hadn't put on any more bulk. He didn't ever want to look like one of those beefy bodybuilders.

Walking out of his room a few moments later, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As he opened it and began drinking, he turned around to look at Dakota, who was doing some stretches in the living room. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight of her. She was only wearing a sports bra and some leggings, with his sharp eyes catching the outline of her nipples and her lower lips, even from this distance.

Finishing off his water, he went and sat down on the couch as he continued watching her, getting her to look at him.

"Hey." She said with a smile, sitting on the floor. "You gonna join me?"

With a nod, he joined her on the floor, making her smile widen. There was a twinkle in her eyes that he noticed, one that was present whenever she was up to something mischievous, making his own eyes narrow in suspicion, before deciding to push it to the back of his mind a moment later.

Sitting across from each other, the two spread their legs, before they grabbed each other's hands, and pressed their feet against each other's as well.

"You ready?" He asked her, getting a smile and nod in return.

With a nod of his own, he began slowly leaning back, pulling the upper half of her body forward, only stopping once her front was pressed against the floor, with the same being true for his back. This also caused her head to be positioned between his legs, which he tried his best not to think about.

'We do this all the time. What am I worrying for?' He thought, sighing quietly as he stared up at the ceiling.

That line of thinking went flying out of the window when he felt something press up against his crotch, making him jump in surprise.

"What was that?" He asked, sitting up quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was your thigh." She said as she also sat up, smiling as she shrugged. "Come on. It's your turn."

Hesitantly, he grabbed her hands, choosing to believe that it really was a mistake. After all, she'd never lied to him before. They then began doing the same thing they'd done before, except he was now the one being pulled forward.

Once his front was touching the floor, his face only a short distance away from her lower mouth, to the point that he could probably reach it if he just stuck out his tongue.

'Yep... This was not a good idea.' As his nose was being filled with her wonderful scent, he could feel himself begin to harden down low, with his lust becoming stronger and stronger. On top of that, if he wasn't mistaken (which he was sure that he wasn't), he could see a wet spot growing at the crotch of Dakota's leggings, which only served to make him harder.

....

Reluctantly, he began leaning back, until they were both back in a sitting position.

"That was great. I still get surprised sometimes at how flexible you are, despite knowing how much you exercise." Dakota said with a smile, closing her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head, with Jeremiah's eyes locking on her large chest as it stuck out.

"Well... you know me." He replied, quickly moving his gaze back to her face just before she opened her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, he noticed pretty easily how they kept flickering down towards his cock, despite her attempt at being subtle. He couldn't really blame her, however, since there was no way that she hadn't noticed his erection by now, especially with the tent it was making in his shorts.

"Oh! I just remembered, there was a new stretch that I wanted to try out." The beautiful young woman suddenly said.

"What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the smile she had. While it looked innocent enough, he could sense the mischief behind it.

A few moments later, Jeremiah could be seen holding both of Dakota's legs up, spread, before he began slowly pushing them towards her head, trying to make sure she didn't get injured. When he'd pushed them as far as they could go, her feet were past her head, with her not showing even the slightest sign of strain on her face. She had always been extremely flexible.

"While I obviously don't mind, you didn't really need my help for this one, did you? You do this by yourself all the time." He said, raising an eyebrow. However, as he continued to look at her in this position, he felt as if his cock would break through his shorts with how hard it was.

"Well, you're right about that, but I do need your help with the next part." She said, casually locking and unlocking her legs behind her head.

"And what would that be?" He asked, watching as she blushed at the question.

"I need you to lay on top of me."

.....

"Lay on top of you?" He repeated, keeping his tone calm. He briefly had to wonder how he would be reacting if Essence of The Assassin didn't make him a great actor.

"Yes."

'...Screw it.' He thought, before he laid himself on top of her body. As he did this, he could feel through her shirt that her nipples were getting hard.

By now, it was pretty clear to him what she was trying to do.

Looking down at her, he decided to just be direct, as he always did. "Dakota."

"Yes?" She said, looking into his eyes with a smile and blush.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked bluntly, looking right into her eyes.

She was silent for a while, but she did answer eventually.

"I am. Is it working?" She admitted and asked nervously, gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

In response, he simply thrust his hips forward a bit, getting a moan from her, due to their crotches being pressed against each other.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, receiving a slow nod in return. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I always have. I always thought I was making it obvious, too, but you never seemed to notice." She said with an adorable pout. "Anyway, about a week ago, I started noticing you looking at me in a different way than usual. All of the love was still there, of course, but... there was also something new, and it made me so happy to see it. It was only because of that, that I actually worked up the courage to do any of this."

"I see." Jeremiah said, closing his eyes as he listened to her explanation. She was definitely right about him never noticing her feelings for him before. However, it wasn't due to him being dense; rather, there was no way he would have ever even _thought_ that his own little sister felt that way about him. Who would? He'd always just thought she was very clingy, which he'd never minded.

"So.... What now?" She asked, looking a lot more nervous. Considering that fact that she'd apparently had feelings for him for years now, he didn't blame her.

"Now..." Closing the distance, he connected his lips with Dakota's, which she returned after getting over her shock. As the kiss got more steamy, the two began to include their tongues, with Jeremiah easily dominating the young woman's mouth.

It was a full minute later that the two broke apart, if only for the need of oxygen.

"Wow...." Dakota whispered with a blush, bringing one of her hands up to touch her lips. "To think that, that would be my first kiss..."

"That's nothing, my adorable little sister." Jeremiah said, leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You tried to seduce me, your big brother. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson now."

"W- What are you gonna do?" She asked, watching as he stood up, before he took his shirt off and tossed it on the couch.

"Like I said, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Before the young woman could react, Jeremiah was back on the ground, between her legs, and ripping her leggings off of her, getting a squeal of surprise and a bright blush from her.

'So, this is my little sister's pussy...' He thought, marveling at the beauty of it, not to mention the smell. While he had seen her naked on numerous occasions before, that was back when the thought of her in a sexual way never even crossed his mind. Now, however....

Eyes widening, Dakota moaned loudly when she felt Jeremiah begin to lick her most sacred area, his tongue expertly attacking all of her most sensitive spots.

She was sent over the edge when he flicked her clit with his tongue a few minutes later.

"You came already?" He asked, leaning back as he looked down at the panting girl, who still had her legs behind her head.

"I- I couldn't help it. I've never felt that good before." She replied, moaning as he stuck a finger inside of her, which was soon followed by a second, before he began slowly pumping them.

While he was fingering her, Jeremiah turned his gaze to her breasts, which were still covered by that pesky sports bra. This was soon rectified when, just like he'd done with her leggings, he tore it off, leaving her totally nude.

"You really are beautiful, Dakota..." He praised sincerely, before leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, while using his free hand to play with the other one. At the same time, his fingers started pumping much faster in her pussy.

"I- It's too m- much! I'm-!" With her teeth clenching, the girl's entire body shook as she had her second orgasm of the session, with a bit of her juices squirting out when Jeremiah removed his fingers. She then had a rush of arousal course through her when she saw him lick her nectar off of his fingers.

"Twice in less than 20 minutes." He said, still using a hand to play with her breasts, alternating between each of them. "You're not tired now, are you?"

"I'm... good to go!" She responded through her moans, biting her lip as she ran her hands across his solid chest and abs.

"Good." He said, standing up. "That was just a warm-up."

He then reached for the hem of his shorts.

"Wait!" Dakota suddenly shouted, getting a raised eyebrow from Jeremiah, while she moved back into a sitting position. "Let me." She said, getting on all fours and crawling towards him.

Once she reached him, she grabbed the hem of his shorts, before she slowly pulled them down, shaking in excitement as she waited for her prize to be revealed.

Despite seeing how erect it was, she was not prepared for it to come springing out, making a meaty _thwack_ resound through the room as it smacked her face, leaving her a bit dazed.

As her vision cleared up, her eyes began to slowly widen as she took in the sight of her beloved older brother's manhood, her jaw actually dropping in shock at the size of it. Not even mentioning its thickness, it was _easily_ longer than her head.

"This... How... Is it even possible to be this big?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Well, it's certainly not common." He said, chuckling a bit at the entranced look on the girl's face. While he had always been fairly big, his size increased greatly after receiving Essence of The Breeder.

'Speaking of, I guess I won't be needing to wait until Saturday to put it to use.'

Gulping, Dakota grabbed Jeremiah's hand, before she pulled him over to the couch. The moment he was sitting down, she started hungrily licking all over his cock, while using one of her hands to fondle his huge balls.

"You taste amazing, Big Bro." She praised, now giving him long, slow licks, going all the way to the tip of it. She couldn't even begin to explain just how badly she wanted him inside of her. His taste, his smell-- all of it was intoxicating.

When she reached the tip of his cock again, it took some effort, given how big it was, but she finally took it into her mouth, moaning around it as she started moving her head back and forth, using one of her hands to stroke what wasn't in her mouth, even though she couldn't fit it around the whole thing, while the other hand was still occupied with his balls.

Groaning in pleasure, Jeremiah placed a hand on her head. "Where did you learn all this?"

Removing his rod from her mouth, she explained quickly, "I watched a few videos." As soon as she was done talking, she went right back to sucking.

Running his hand through Dakota's hair, Jeremiah looked up at the ceiling. This blowjob did indeed feel good, but... There was something missing. This wasn't enough to make him cum. After all, she was struggling to take in even a few inches of him, not to mention that her hand didn't even fit around him.

As he looked into his little sister's eyes, it seemed that she understood. Removing his cock from her mouth, she continued to stroke it as she spoke.

"You don't have to hold yourself back. My body, my heart, even my soul... They're all yours. You can do whatever you want with me." She said, opening her mouth wide and letting her tongue hang out.

That was all he needed to hear. Grabbing her head, he lined his cock up with her mouth, before he slowly inserted it, not stopping until he was all the way down her throat, making it bulge obscenely. Wasting no time, he started fucking her mouth relentlessly, making her eyes roll back as she moaned heavily around the tool in her throat, her arms hanging limply at her side as she was overcome with intense pleasure.

Stopping briefly, Jeremiah stood up and turned the two of them around, so that Dakota's back was now against the couch, before he started going in and out of her throat even harder than before, growling in pleasure as he held her head against the couch cushions.

Twenty minutes later, Dakota had a thick puddle of her juices beneath her, having had multiple orgasms from having her throat fucked so thoroughly.

"Fuck! Here it comes!" With his cock as far as it could be down her throat, he finally achieved his long-awaited orgasm, cumming litres worth straight down her gullet, not coming to a stop until over a full minute later.

"Ahh... That was great." Jeremiah said, slowly pulling his long rod out of his beautiful little sister's throat. Once that was finished, he licked his lips as he ran his eyes across her nude, twitching body.

"More... Please... Give me more..." She begged, appearing almost drunk as she looked up at him with a slutty expression, before moaning as she started to finger herself, staring at his cock the entire time she did it. She was amazed to see that, despite how much he'd just shot down her throat, his cock was still as hard as ever.

"You didn't have to ask. I don't plan on stopping any time soon." Jeremiah said, before he leaned down and picked her up by her juicy ass cheeks, with her wrapping her legs around his waist. He then started walking her to his bedroom, sharing a lustful kiss with her the entire way there.

Once they got inside the bedroom, he broke the kiss and put her down on his bed. Not wasting any time, he then lined his cock up with her pussy.

As the two stared in to each other's eyes, he grabbed her hips and began slowly entering her, getting her to let out a long, throaty moan. By the time he reached her hymen, there was still over half of him left outside of her, with the young woman already gasping and writhing from having just this much inside of her.

And then, he pushed forward with one quick thrust.

With her back arcing and eyes widening, Dakota squirted all over her brother's cock, choking out a scream of pleasure as her body spasmed.

"You came, just from me putting it in?" Jeremiah asked, looking down at her heaving chest.

Barely able to speak, it took a few moments until she was capable of even properly form a response, saying, "Th-... This is.... I d- don't understand... I thought it was s- supposed to be p- painful..."

After finally managing to regain herself, Dakota looked down at where she was connected with her beloved brother, only for her eyes to widen in total shock when she saw that, despite feeling completely stuffed, there was still about one-third of his cock left outside of her.

"N- No way..." She whispered, the sight making her even more aroused. "There's no way it'll all fit..."

"It'll fit." He whispered into her ear, loving the way she moaned his name as he slowly went deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust of his hips. By the time he was buried balls-deep inside her, there was a huge bulge in her belly, and she'd already had another orgasm.

"It's so tight..." Jeremiah said, groaning as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Y- You're just... too big." Dakota breathed out, moaning as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"I'm gonna start picking up the pace. Brace yourself." After saying this, he pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left inside her, before repeating this over and over, getting faster with each thrust, with Dakota's screams of pleasure only being muffled by him engaging her in a lustful kiss.

A few minutes later, Jeremiah felt his release coming, so he started to pound into his sister even harder, making the bed creak with force of his movements.

"Here it comes. Take all of your big brother's cum inside you." He said, groaning loudly as he emptied his load deep inside of her. At the same time, Dakota broke the kiss, and let out a loud scream as she experienced yet another powerful orgasm from the feeling of her brother cumming inside her. When he was finally finished releasing his potent seed, she almost came again when she saw that her stomach was a little bloated. She couldn't believe her brother was capable of cumming _this_ much. Not only that, but she could feel that his erection wasn't even slightly softening.

Not removing himself from her, Jeremiah got up off the bed, with Dakota still wrapped around him. Then, he started thrusting again, making her clench her teeth as he began fucking her again.

After cumming inside of her again, he put her down on the bed, before flipping her around and going right back to fucking her, now in doggy-style position.

"From now on, I'm gonna be fucking you whenever I feel like it!" He declared, his eyes glowing a bit as he fucked her like a man possessed, making her moan loudly.

"Yes~! Fuck me all you want! Whenever, wherever, even if I'm sleeping!" She yelled, moaning lewdly as Jeremiah started playing with her ass while fucking her.

"Who'd have thought my adorable little sister could be so perverted?" He asked, running a finger down her spine as he pounded her relentlessly, before he slapped her ass, getting her pussy to tighten around his cock as she had _another_ orgasm. "I bet you masturbate all the time, don't you?"

"I do!" She admitted, before her eyes rolled back and she screamed when he started to repeatedly hit her g-spot, making her entire body quake as she came again.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" He asked, not letting up as he continued to drill into her, feeling his own orgasm slowly approach.

Unable to support herself anymore, Dakota dropped to the bed, leaving her with her face down and ass up as her eyes rolled back, drooling as she was given more pleasure than she'd ever thought possible before today.

"Tell me, or I'll stop." He threatened, slowly pulling his cock out of her, making her eyes turn panicked.

"No! D- Don't stop!" She pleaded, almost crying at the loss of pleasure, desperately trying to throw her hips back to get him inside of her again, only for him to hold her in place. "I- I think about you! Whenever I masturbate, you're the one I always think about! I even use your underwear and other clothes to masturbate to your scent! I do it all the time when you're at work!"

"Good girl." Jeremiah said, placing a kiss on her back, before he gave a powerful thrust to get himself buried all the way inside of her again. At the same time that his dick filled her, he gave her hard slaps on both of her ass cheeks. "Now, cum!"

"I'M CUMMING!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, squirting out a massive amount of her nectar.

As her walls tightened to insane levels, Jeremiah cursed and began drilling her harder than ever, before roaring as he shot another load inside of her, making her stomach appear even more bloated.

Slowly pulling out of her with a wet _pop,_ he watched as their combined juices came gushing out of her pussy like a river, still with her ass up in the air. As for Dakota, she was left twitching and drooling heavily, unable to even speak.

"Hah... Your body is just too damn sexy, Little Sister." He said, spraying a bit of his cum on her back as he focused his gaze on her ass. Spreading her cheeks apart, he licked his lips and said, "This hole is next."

Their session would last for the next few hours.

* * *

**[ Hidden Quest: Your little sister has tried to seduce you. Show her why that's a bad idea. (Complete) ]**

'Hidden quest?' Jeremiah thought, lying down on the couch in the living room, with his sister sleeping on top of him. The bed was far too soaked to be comfortable, hence why they were on the couch.

**[ You have received the following rewards: ]**

**Rune Stone: Martial Arts (Karate)**

**Type: Rune Stone  
**

**· Upon breaking the rune, you will be given an understanding on the basics of karate.  
**

**+3 to all stats.**

**Item: EM contacts.**

**Rank: C**

**Type: Accessory  
**

**· When equipped, you can see along the EM spectrum.**

**[ For ejaculating in all of your sister's holes (multiple times), you have been given the appropriate number of stat points. ]  
**

'Wow.' Jeremiah thought, blinking owlishly. While he'd known he would get stronger through sex, he had not been expecting it to be this much. To get +3 to all of his stats, was the equivalent of leveling up three times. On top of that, he received 21 stat points, making him frown in thought. 'How does that work, exactly? Is each hole worth 7 points, or do they all have different values that add up to 21?'

Deciding he could figure that out later, he turned his attention to his other two rewards. The contacts definitely sounded cool, and he would most certainly be trying them out later; however, he was more interested in the skill rune at the moment. 'This is great. With this, it means I won't need to waste time looking for someone to teach me. And I'm sure that, if there's one for karate, then there must be skill runes for other styles as well.'

Moving on from that, he looked at his level. He could see that, while he had gained quite a bit of XP, it was just short of being enough to get him up to level 25. 'With all of the stat points I just got, I'm not even mad at that.'

Willing the menus to disappear for now, he turned his gaze back to his sister's sleeping face, using his big hands to knead her fat ass, getting soft moans from her. He briefly thought about giving her another round right now, but reconsidered when he remembered that she had school tomorrow.

Then again, by the time their session had ended, she hadn't even been able to walk, and was barely holding on to her consciousness. Maybe he would let her take the day off. As for him, he did have to work tomorrow, but he'd be fine if he just used his status recovery to remove any fatigue that would come from not getting enough sleep.

With that thought in mind, he stuck his cock back in Dakota's wet pussy, making her moan loudly all night long.

* * *

On a dark, cloudy night in Hub City, Jeremiah could be found walking down a sidewalk, making his way home. After getting off of work earlier, he broke the karate skill rune as soon as he got home, before heading out to Hub Park to train. He was amazed at how the knowledge just flowed into his mind, with him being able to gain even deeper understanding of it, thanks to Essence of The Assassin. At the rate he was going, he may just have the basics mastered within a week. Two at the most.

As he was walking, he frowned after taking a sniff of the air, looking up at the sky. 'It's about to rain.'

Somehow, rain seemed to make Hub City even more awful than it already was, even when it was just a light shower. Especially at night, when the city got even worse than usual.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah shifted his focus to something more pressing at the moment.

That being, the group of guys walking towards him. He recognized them as the same group that had tried to harass him and Roxanne, except there were more of them now.

"Well, well, boy. I told you what would happen if I saw yo ass again, didn't I?" The one at the front of the group asked rhetorically, holding a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. The others all had their own make-shift weapons as well.

"It's not as if I went out of my way to look for you." Jeremiah replied, sighing quietly as he looked at the thugs. "9 guys is a little unfair, don't you think? Then again, your names are all white, so..."

**[ Emergency Quest has been triggered. ]**

'Emergency quest?' Jeremiah thought in confusion, before his eyes widened slightly when he read what popped up next.

**[ Emergency Quest: Kill the enemies. ]**

**There are multiple nearby entities that intend to murder the Player. Kill them, and ensure your safety. If this quest is not completed, there will be a penalty.  
**

**Enemies required to be killed: 9**

**Enemies killed: 0  
**

"I don't give a fuck how unfair it is. Fo' we kill you, though, let me ask you somethin'." The head thug said, pointing his bat at Jeremiah.

"What?" Jeremiah said, still running through the emergency quest in his mind. He hadn't planned on killing another human so soon. That said, he was most certainly _not_ gonna let them kill him, nor did he have any intention of being penalized.

"Where's that sexy bitch that was with you last time? I wanna go have some fun with her after I kill you." The thug asked, with the others laughing behind him, just as the rain started coming down.

Sighing, Jeremiah shook his head. "Thanks for making this a little easier for me."

"What-" The head thug abruptly cut himself off when something whizzed past his face, before he heard a _squelch_ from behind him. Turning around quickly, he was shocked to see one of his fellow thugs drop to the ground, with a knife buried deep in his forehead. "What the fuck?!"

'I should end this quickly.' Jeremiah thought, pushing the fact that he'd just killed a man to the back of his mind, for now. It was rather late, and he didn't want Dakota to worry.

With his mind made up, he was about to coat himself in his aura, only to pause when he realized this would be a good chance to see just how fast he was in comparison to normal humans. With his agility stat currently at 79, he knew he was well above peak-level, but he was also damn sure that he was not even _almost_ in the same league as someone like The Flash or Superman. While he may not like them, there was no denying just how godlike some of the Justice League's members were.

Dashing forward faster than any of the thugs could hope to react, Jeremiah quickly snapped two of their necks, making the others scream, before they, too, were soon given the same treatment.

**[ Enemies required to be killed: 9 ]**

**Enemies killed: 8**

"You're the only one left." Jeremiah said, looking at the trembling thug leader.

"W- What the hell are you?! You some kinda metahuman freak?!" The thug yelled, pulling a pistol out of his jacket and aiming it at Jeremiah.

"Hmm.... Close, but not quite. Let's just say, I'm complicated." Jeremiah responded, tilting his head. Then, he suddenly appeared in front of the thug and disarmed him, before breaking both of his knees with strong kicks, making him scream in pain as he dropped to the ground.

"L- Let me go, man! I won't ever mess with you or that b- that woman again!"

"Sorry. There'll be a penalty if I let you go." Jeremiah said, looking down at the screaming thug. "Since I've gotta kill you anyway, I'm gonna have you help me with an experiment."

After he finished speaking, he equipped Rasaka's Fang.

Wanting to finally end this, he wasted no time in crouching down, before he dragged his dagger across the thug's cheek.

**[ Effect: Bleed has been triggered. ]**

The effect was instant. The thug's eyes went completely bloodshot, before blood began to leak from them, along with his ears, his mouth, his nose, etc.

Grimacing at the sight, Jeremiah stabbed his dagger straight through the thug's heart, putting an end to his suffering. He got the info he was after, so there was no need to inflict anymore unnecessary pain.

**[ Emergency Quest: Kill the enemies. (Complete) ]**

**You have received the following rewards:**

**Status Recovery**

**Skill: Bloodlust**

**Bonus 5,000 XP  
**

Although he didn't actually need the status recovery, he accepted all of the rewards.

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**For reaching level 25, you are now allowed to buy items from the store.**

After reading this, Jeremiah actually pumped his fist in victory. Every time he had opened the store before, he'd only been able to sell stuff, since whenever he tried to buy anything, it would always say he hadn't met the required level yet.

As eager as he was to see what types of things the store had, though, that would have to wait until he got home. For now, he had to get rid of these bodies, even though he was sure that nobody would even care if he left them here.

* * *

"See you later, Roxanne." Jeremiah said with a nod, before he turning and leaving.

Watching with saddened eyes as he walked away, Roxanne waved at his back, before turning around and entering her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

With a dejected sigh, the blonde woman took off her shoes, jacket, and purse, before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she drank it, she thought back on the past few days.

Since Jeremiah tried to kiss her, things had been.... different. For one, he wasn't trying to start up conversations with her like he usually did. He had even started to call her Roxanne, rather than Roxy, which hurt more than she would've ever thought it would.

It's not like she wanted to reject him. She wanted the same thing he did. And yet, she couldn't. She couldn't be hurt again.

After finishing her glass of water, the blonde beauty sighed again as she walked into her bedroom, before she began to undress for a shower. A few minutes later, she could be found in the bathroom, scowling as she looked at her nude body in the mirror.

She had large, perky breasts, along with curvy hips, long, surprisingly toned legs, and a nicely sized ass, as well. All of this would normally lead anyone to think of the woman as incredibly attractive, if not downright gorgeous.

Of course, those thoughts would probably only last until they saw the thing dangling between her legs.

Indeed, in addition to a vagina, she'd been born with a penis.

"You're disgusting." She said to herself, balling her fists tightly as she glared at her reflection in the mirror.

This _thing_ had only ever brought misfortune upon her. Friends, the few boyfriends she'd had-- they all looked at her with disgust when they found out about her... condition. Even her parents looked at her like that sometimes, as if it was somehow her fault that she was born like this.

Thus, she couldn't let Jeremiah find out. She was terrified of what his reaction would be.

What if he was just like all the others?

What if he gave her hope that she would finally be accepted by someone, only to have that hope brutally crushed?

What if he, the one she'd grown to care for, looked at her like she was nothing more than a freak?

These were the questions she always asked herself. These were the reasons that she couldn't afford to get closer to him, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"It's all because of you!" She shouted, gripping her penis tightly, as water poured down her body. "Why did I have to be born with something like this?! Why me?!"

Then, she sniffled.

"Why, God, do I have to be the one to suffer through this loneliness?" She asked in distress, burying her face in her hands, as her body shook.

As she'd come to expect, there was no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2.
> 
> First and foremost, how was the lemon? I would really appreciate feedback on this, since I'm trying to get better at writing them.
> 
> I'd guess that some people will probably not be happy with how quickly the emergency quest was dealt with. However, those were basic street thugs. There was no way they'd be a match for Jeremiah at this point, especially with only 9 of them. I see no point in needlessly dragging out action.
> 
> As for the end of the chapter, I'm curious to see what you guys thought about it.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now, guys. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Til next time.


	3. Manslayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guys.
> 
> Here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3: Manslayer

"Hey" - Speaking

'Hm?' - Mental

_**Ice wall**_ \- Techniques/Spells

_"Yes?" -_ Foreign language/Phones

* * *

It was now Saturday, and Jeremiah could be found in Mei's apartment, sitting next to her on her living room couch as they watched a movie. They had gone out earlier and had some fun, and just made it back a little while ago.

He was wearing a red, long-sleeved henley, along with black, slim-fit jeans, and black and red shoes.

As the movie reached a rather steamy scene, Mei blushed and glanced at Jeremiah, before quickly looking back at the screen, making him crack a small, amused smile.

"Something wrong, Mei?"

"N- Nothing at all." She replied quickly, looking down with a blush.

Humming, Jeremiah suddenly pulled the bespectacled woman onto his lap, getting a sound of surprise from her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, placing his hands on the small of her back as she straddled him, his forehead resting against hers.

"J- Jeremiah?" She said, blushing as she tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the sound of Mei's stomach growling, making her turn a startling shade of red, turning away in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Jeremiah gently reached up and rubbed her head, saying, "Why don't I make us something to eat?"

"That... sounds nice." She said, slowly getting off of his lap. "I've never had your cooking before."

"Well, prepare for a treat."

* * *

"Oh, my God." Mei moaned, closing her eyes in bliss as she tasted the cookie butter cheesecake that Jeremiah made.

"Glad you like it." Jeremiah said, smiling as he saw the look of delight on her face.

"Like it? This is amazing, Jeremiah. You should seriously look in to getting a job at a restaurant, or maybe even opening your own." She said sincerely, making him take on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm... If I do that, then you have to try to get that job at S.T.A.R. Labs that you've been wanting. You're too smart to spend the rest of your life working in some run-of-the-mill electronics store."

"Deal." The young Chinese woman said with a smile, shaking his hand, before taking another bite of the delicious cheesecake.

"Ah, you've got some whipped cream on your face."

"What?! Where?!" She asked, covering her face with one of her hands in embarrassment.

"Right here." He said, pulling her hand out of the way, before he planted his lips on hers, making her eyes widen in total surprise. Finally snapping out of it, she began clumsily responding to the kiss, with Jeremiah making her straddle him again, placing his hands on her huge, soft ass this time.

Breaking the kiss, the two stared into each other's eyes, before Mei said, "This is my first time doing something like this, so I'm not sure how good I'll be..."

"Don't worry... I'll teach you everything you need to know."

* * *

"Ah! AH~! I'M CUMMING!" Mei screamed, trembling as she came all over Jeremiah's cock.

"You're so beautiful, Mei. Your body is amazing." He said, kneading her thick, doughy ass with his big hands. To his amazement, her body was even softer than Dakota's.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, trying to milk him for all he had, Jeremiah grunted, shooting his third load of the session deep into her pussy.

'It's so warm~.' She thought, moaning as she felt him fill her up with even more of his cum. She never thought sex would feel this good. She then felt felt him begin to pull out of her, making her whine and moan as she, unsuccessfully, tried to pull him back inside.

And then, she did something that surprised him.

"P- Please..." She began, shakily reaching back with her hands, placing them on her fat ass cheeks, before she pulled them apart, giving him a full view of her asshole, which his sharp eyes instantly locked on. Blushing, she turned her head to look at him. "Please, put it in here next."

Humming, Jeremiah rubbed the tip of his cock over her asshole, teasing her as he made it just _barely_ enter her, smiling a bit as she whined in need, throwing her hips to try to make it go deeper, which resulted in her giving him an assjob.

After deciding that he'd teased her enough about a minute later, he placed his hands on top of hers,spreading her cheeks apart even wider, making her hole open up some more, before he slowly slid his cock inside of her, making her moan louder and louder as more of it went in.

"Oh..." He groaned, unable to believe how good her ass felt. It was even better than her pussy. Unable to hold himself back, he began pounding into her like a mad man, getting her to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck me! FUCK ME! FUCK MY LEWD ASSHOLE WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!" She screamed, gritting her teeth as her eyes rolled back a bit.

With a roar, he released his load deep inside of her ass, which triggered hers as well.

Pulling out, Jeremiah got up off the bed, his eyes glowing slightly as he looked down at the still shaking Mei, before he hooked his arms under her knees and picked her up, locking his hands behind her head as he put her in a full-nelson.

Not giving her any more time to catch her breath, he shoved his cock back inside of her warm, tight asshole, giving her long, powerful strokes, making her tongue hang out as she came again, her eyes crossing and toes curling as she was overcome with intense pleasure.

"From now on, you're mine, Mei. Do you understand? You're my woman now." He said right into her ear, before he used one of his hands to start playing with her clit.

"Y- Yes! I'm yours! All yours! I love you! I love you, Jeremiah! I- I- I'M CUMMING AGAIN!!" With her eyes rolling back, the beautiful Chinese woman squirted like a fountain, spraying the wall a few feet away.

Channeling his aura through his body to enhance himself, Jeremiah began thrusting his hips even faster than before, while pumping four of his fingers in and out of her pussy.

The scream of pleasure that she released could be heard across multiple floors of the apartment complex.

* * *

The next night, Jeremiah could be found perched on the ledge of a building, staring at a housing complex that was across the street, known as Hilltop Housing Complex.

Equipping his EM contacts, he proceeded to use x-ray vision to look inside of the buildings, counting dozens of people inside, with nearly all of them carrying guns. Even outside, both in the main courtyard and on the roofs of the complex, there were a number of thugs on guard duty, carrying various types of guns.

This was a hideout for one of the three worst gangs in the city, the Los Muertos. They had originally been a simple street level gang, but had greatly elevated their status over the past decade.

It was honestly purely by chance that Jeremiah had found this place. To make a long story short, when he'd been on his way home from work earlier that day, his hearing had picked up a conversation between some members of the gang, which led to him following them here, before heading back to his apartment. And now, a little over five hours later, here he was, back here again, having changed in to a more appropriate attire.

His costume, if it could even really be called that, wasn't anything amazing. He was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue, lightly armored shirt, paired with black, padded combat pants, black combat boots, black, armored gloves, and a black, hooded jacket. He also had a black ballistic mask on.

He had bought all of this from the System Store earlier, with all of it only costing about 3,000 gold, which didn't make much of a dent in his current savings.

'Still, talk about taxing.' Shaking that thought away, Jeremiah focused on the gang hideout across the street, wondering how he should approach this situation.

'Well, I guess I should start by politely questioning one of these guys, try to figure out who's in charge here.' Nodding at that thought, he jumped off the ledge.

* * *

"It's a very simple question. Who is the leader here? Where can I find them?" Jeremiah asked, sighing as he held a thug by his ankle out over the street, from atop a building that was about a block away from the housing complex. It had been simple enough to quickly and sneakily take one of the gangsters without the others noticing, but the guy was being annoyingly cagey, even with the threat of being dropped. 'I wonder if Batman has to deal with this.'

"I- I'm tellin' you, man, I don't know nothin'!" The gangster replied, speaking with a strong Spanish accent.

With an annoyed sigh, Jeremiah began to tighten his hold around the gangster's ankle, saying, "I've been more than patient with you. So, here's what's gonna happen: either you start telling me what I want to know, or I start getting creative. And believe me, as someone with exceptional medical knowledge, I know how to make it exceptionally painful. Just something to think about. Now, where is your leader?"

"I- I don't-" The gangster cut himself off with a loud curse, feeling his ankle be crushed.

"Where is your leader?"

Breathing heavily, the thug gritted out, "I don't know-!" Only to cut himself off again, letting out a short scream of pain as he felt his shin be shattered by a strong punch.

"You know what? I think I'll crush your balls next." Jeremiah said with annoyance, getting the gangster to strain his neck, and look up at him with a horrified expression. "Don't look at me like that. Right now, you need to ask yourself: is this really something worth losing your manhood over?"

"Alright, alright!" The gangster yelled quickly, his face beginning to turn red from being upside down for so long. "H- His name is Juan Martinez. Look, I don't know much about him, just that he's the gang's money man. That's- That's all I know, man!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, what does he look like?"

"Uh, glasses, recedin' hairline, thick eyebrows, a goatee... a little chubby, I guess?" The gangster informed him, before he added, "He- He's usually in the tallest buildin' of the complex."

"I see. Thanks for all the info." Jeremiah said, before he pulled the gangster back up, making him sigh in relief.

"Y- You gonna let me go, right? I told you what you wanted to know!"

"I don't recall ever making such a promise." Jeremiah responded, equipping Rasaka's Fang.

A swift slash across the throat was all it took.

* * *

**[ Quest: You have entered enemy territory. Escape or deal with** **all threats. ]**

'Well, there's no way I'm gonna run away.' Jeremiah thought, willing the menu to disappear. However, he couldn't help but think about what it said. Since receiving The System, he had come to learn that it was very specific in the way it worded things. The fact that it said 'deal with all threats', meant that he wasn't required to kill all the gangsters.

Shaking those thoughts away for now, he focused on his current course of action, which was getting rid of all the guards on the roofs. They all had clear lines of sight of the courtyard, so he figured it would be best to take them out first, rather than possibly get shot by them while he was dealing with the guards on the ground level. On the roofs alone, there were 24 guards, due to how big the complex was.

'No time like the present.' He thought, before activating a skill that was very useful for this situation. ' _ **Sprint.**_ '

**[ Skill Activated: Sprint. (Lvl 1) ]**

**Increases movement speed by 20%.**

With his agility stat, plus the boost he got from his skill, he was able to blur across the rooftops, quickly and efficiently taking all of the guards out with a slash or stab of his dagger.

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

Ignoring that for now, Jeremiah took a deep breath and jumped off the building he was on, before clearing out the courtyard in the same fashion. He then deactivated _**Sprint,**_ panting a bit as he did so. While it was a great skill, it could be a little draining to use it continuously like that, with it costing 100 MP per second.

After catching his breath, he decided to waste no more time, making his way into tallest of the buildings.

* * *

Inside of a big office, in the tallest building of Hilltop Housing Complex, a man could be seen sitting at a desk, snorting a line of coke, while a woman under the desk gave him a blowjob.

" _Boss! Somethin' is wrong!"_ He heard a panicked voice from the radio in his ear, making him frown at being interrupted.

" _What is the problem?"_ He responded in Spanish, hissing as the woman's teeth scraped against his dick, resulting in her receiving a light smack to the head.

" _T- There's somebody here! He's-!"_ The gangster on the other side of the radio was suddenly cut off, with a choked scream, followed by the sound of gurgling being the next thing that was heard.

For a few moments, there was silence. And then, there was a voice.

" _Judging by the fact that he called you boss, I'm gonna assume that you're Mr. Martinez."_ The gangster heard a deep, different voice say, one that he most certainly did not recognize.

_"....Who is this? How did you get in here? And what have you done to my men?!"_ Martinez asked, sounding angrier with each question.

_"Wow. You almost sound like you actually cared about them. Sorry to say, but I had to kill them. Couldn't risk it."  
_

" _How... How_ dare _you?!"_ Martinez snarled, startling the woman under his desk, making her accidentally bite down on a bit on his member, making him curse in pain. In his anger, he slapped her again, harder this time, before he pushed her away. _"Do you have any idea how much it will cost to replace that much manpower?!"_

_"Ah... So, in the end, it comes back to money. I guess I'm not surprised."  
_

" _Fool! Money is power, is it not?"_ Martinez asked rhetorically, before repeatedly trying to contact any of his men, to no avail, making him curse loudly. _"Dammit, where are they?! There's no way they're all dead!"_

" _They're not coming. But..."_ The stranger on the radio trailed off, with Martinez letting out a scream of fright and surprise when his door was suddenly kicked off its hinges, flying past his head and colliding with the wall behind him. "I am."

"Who- Who the fuck are you?!" Martinez yelled, hurriedly pulling his gun out of one of the drawers on his desk, before standing up and aiming it at the intruder. "What, you tryin' to be one of the heroes or somethin'?!"

Not getting a response, Martinez screamed as he open fire, only for every shot to be easily dodged by the stranger, making him waste his whole clip. While this was happening, the woman under his desk shrieked, scrambling to get out from under it, before rushing out of the room.

"I guess that explains why your dick is hanging out." The intruder said, making Martinez curse and look down, quickly putting his member back in his pants.

This would prove to be a mistake, for when he looked back up, he let out another frightened scream when he saw the stranger right in front of him, apparently having crossed the room without making a sound.

Before Martinez could react, he had his hair roughly grabbed, before his face was smashed against his desk, breaking his nose and glasses, making him cry out in pain. Not done, the stranger then stabbed combat knives through each of his hands, pinning them to the desk.

_"F- Fuck! You're fuckin' crazy, you piece of shit!"_ Martinez cursed in Spanish, blood dripping from his nose. With a terrified tone and eyes, he asked, "Wha- What the fuck you want, man?! Who even are you?!"

"For now, you can just call me Blank, I guess. And what I need, Martinez, is information." Blank said, forcing the gangster to sit back in his chair, while he sat in the one on the opposite side.

Hissing in pain as he tried to move one of his hands, Martinez responded hesitantly, "What information?"

"Everything there is to know about the Los Muertos." Blank said, with no preamble, getting wide eyes from the gangster across from him. "Before you decide to lie to me, I should warn you, you don't want to test my patience."

Gulping, Martinez said, "I don't know nothin'!"

In response, Blank released a deep sigh, before he held his hand up, holding a small needle, only about two or three inches long, between his thumb and index finger. With no words spoken, he then flicked the needle across the desk, nailing Martinez square in the middle of his forehead.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but after a few seconds, a scream of sheer agony left Martinez's throat.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He screamed, feeling as if liquid fire was coursing through his veins.

"It's a little something I put together. You can continue to lie me if you want, but you should know: the pain will get worse every fifteen seconds, for the next three hours." Blank said, with Martinez actually whimpering a bit as he heard that. "However, if you tell me what I want to know, I'll make the pain stop. Promise."

As Martinez tried to say something, Blank quickly cut him off, saying, "If you lie to me again, I'll continue to add more needles until you give me the truth."

"A- ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, JUST MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" The gangster begged, crying as he shook in pain.

"Give me the info first."

Although it was hard to do so, with the pain steadily increasing like it was, Martinez told Blank everything he knew about the gang, which included details on all of its highest ranking members and their roles. As it turned out, Juan was actually the second highest ranking member, having been a part of the gang since its creation.

"That's everything! I- I'm beggin' you, man, take out the needle! Please!" Martinez begged desperately, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he'd been doing. His hope rose when Blank nodded, in what seemed to be satisfaction (though, it was a little hard to tell with the mask), before standing up.

"Remove the needle? When did I ever say I would do such a thing?" Blank asked with his head tilted, sending Martinez right back into the depths of despair. "I very clearly said I would end your pain, and that's what I intend to do."

Before the gangster had a chance to do any more begging, his head was cleanly sliced off.

* * *

**[ Quest: You have entered enemy territory. Deal with all threats. (Complete) ]**

**You have received the following rewards:**

**Bonus 10,000 XP.**

**Skill: Vital Strike**

**Item: Interrogator's Ring**

**·** **Type: Accessory**

**·** **When equipped, people are 15% more likely to be honest with you.**

**Hidden objective: Kill all enemies. (Complete)**

**·** **You have received the title: Manslayer.**

**Gives 45% increased experience when fighting against humans.**

**Hidden Objective: Complete the quest within 20 minutes (Complete).**

**You have received the item: Cursed Random Box.**

**· Type: Cursed Box**

**· Grants the Player an item they want.  
**

**[ You have leveled up.]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]**

**[ You have leveled up. ]  
**

Lifting his mask up, Jeremiah took a few deep breaths, sweating a bit as he tried to hold back his vomit, barely even paying attention to the menus. Killing so many people.... He knew he didn't have to, but he simply couldn't risk leaving them alive. The law in this city was simply far too corrupt, with it being a badly kept secret that nearly the entirety of the police force had been bought off by one gang or another. If one were to believe the rumors, then even the mayor was involved in shady dealings.

'No use feeling bad about it now... I'll do whatever it takes to fix this city.' With that, he pulled his mask back down, before he walked to the other side of the room, pulling a large painting off of the wall, which revealed an electric safe.

Entering the code (which Martinez had given him in a desperate attempt at a bargain), Jeremiah opened the safe, revealing stacks of money, drugs, and documents.

Storing the money and documents in his inventory, he then grabbed a couple of the coke bricks, before walking over and sitting them on the desk. He then pulled a can of spray paint from his inventory, before using it to paint a single word across the top of the desk.

_GUILTY._

'That's everything I needed to do here.... I guess I should go get what's in his house, too. No point in leaving it, since it's just gonna be taken by the police or the gang once they find out he's been killed.' Nodding at the thought, Jeremiah jumped out of the large office window, before he began making his way to the (now former) home of Juan Martinez.

He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Level: 30**

**HP: 3,400**

**MP: 3,230  
**

**Fatigue: 30**

**Strength: 63**

**Agility: 72**

**Vitality: 44**

**Intelligence: 88**

**Sense: 37**

**Remaining Stat Points: 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for chapter 3.
> 
> I feel like the ending may have been a little abrupt, but I hope you guys didn't mind too much.
> 
> Also, Mei's lemon. Sorry for not really fleshing it out, but I didn't want it to drag on for too long.
> 
> Now, I feel like some people may be wondering why Jeremiah's level is 30, when he was level 25 in the last chapter, and only gained three levels in this chapter. This is due to Essence of The Breeder and Essence of The Gourmand. Remember, he gets stronger through those two abilities, which I will be explaining the details on soon, most likely in the next chapter.
> 
> Moving on, I'd like all of your opinions on something. That being, how often do you guys think Jeremiah should get dungeon keys? I don't really want them to be so rare that he barely gets them, but I also don't want him to just get them left and right. The thing is, though, I've got multiple ideas for dungeons for him to conquer, which I think would work well in making him more powerful. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this.
> 
> Also, just to keep things interesting, feel free to give me some ideas on things you'd like to see done in lemons/limes. Put those perverted minds to work. While this isn't a lemon story, there will be a number of them throughout, and I figure this could help keep them kind of fresh. However, I won't be writing an orgy with Jeremiah and all of his women, so please don't even ask for that. I just don't like when writers give their MC a harem, and then decide that every woman in the harem needs to be bisexual. I may be willing to do a threesome at some point, though.
> 
> Anyway, I think that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


	4. A Place of Debauchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Really sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, but I don't have as much free time as I used to.
> 
> Anyway, I won't ramble. Here's chapter four.

"Hey" - Speaking

'What?' - Mental

_**Punch**_ \- Skills/Spells

* * *

The next morning, the news was reporting the massacre that took place at the Hilltop Housing Complex the previous night. Naturally, no one had any clue as to who the culprit was, but it seemed that the majority of people were assuming that it was the work of a rival gang.

'I'm not sure how I should feel about that.' Jeremiah thought, drinking a smoothie as he watched the news. If the Los Muertos thought that this was the work of a rival gang, then this could possibly lead to a war. 'Should I speed up my plans? This city can't afford something like a gang war right now, especially not between the top three.'

Shaking his head, he turned the tv off, deciding to just head to work for now.

* * *

Spotting a customer storm into the store, Roxanne sighed quietly, before she walked over to greet him, putting on a polite smile as she said, "Hi. How can I help you today?"

"Yeah, I bought a computer from here about a week ago, and the damn thing is already messed up! What are you gonna do about it?" The man asked, scowling.

"Do you have your receipt, sir?" Roxanne asked, watching as the man's scowl deepened.

"My receipt? Why the hell do I need that?! I was just in here a week ago!"

Holding back a sigh, Roxanne said, "Sir, your receipt is needed for proof of purchase. Without it, I'm afraid that there isn't much we can do."

"What?!" The man yelled, slamming his fist down on a counter next to them, drawing the attention of others in the store. "I bought that shitty computer from this piece of shit store, and you're gonna sit here and tell me that my word ain't good enough? Who the hell even keeps receipts?!"

'Dumbass.' Is what Roxanne wanted to say. Instead, she said, "I understand that you're upset, sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down. Also, please keep your hands to yourself."

"Keep my voice down? Keep my hands to myself?" The man repeated, glaring at her and balling his fists as he slowly stalked up to her, closing the distance. "Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what to do, you bitch! I'm a paying customer, and I-!"

The customer was cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder, making his face contort in pain as the hand began to squeeze. Opening his mouth, he turned to yell at the one responsible, only for his mouth to snap shut, eyes widening as he found himself looking at a man that towered over him, peering down at him with sharp eyes.

"Jeremiah..." Roxanne said quietly, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"She asked you nicely. I won't. Leave. _Now._ " Jeremiah ordered, removing his hand from the man's shoulder.

"F- Fine. I- I'll be back, though!" The man yelled, sounding quite nervous as he quickly walked out of the store.

"Um... Thank you." Roxanne said with a light blush, staring up at Jeremiah as she tried to gauge his expression. She watched as he just stared at her for a little while, making her fidget a bit, before he suddenly just turned and walked away.

Continuing to watch him, she saw him walk over to Mei, who had just gone on her break, before he leaned down and seemed to whisper something in her ear. Even from where she was standing, she could see the way the Chinese woman blushed.

'What are they up to?' Roxanne wondered, her eyes narrowing as she saw the two sneak into the backroom. She could swear that, just before they'd entered, she'd seen Jeremiah groping Mei's ass.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the two inside.

* * *

As she sneakily entered the backroom of the electronics store, the first thing Roxanne heard was moaning. Very quickly, she hid behind a shelf in the room. As she peeked around the corner of it, her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

"Ah! Ah!" Mei moaned, her hands on the wall in front of her as Jeremiah pounded into her pussy from behind. "Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming~!"

'Whoa...' Roxanne thought, feeling a stirring in her loins as she watched the two, the sound of their skin slapping against each other ringing in her ears and giving her goosebumps. She could feel herself getting wet as she saw Jeremiah speed up his thrusts, before he grunted, with Mei releasing a cry of pleasure. 'Did he... cum inside of her?'

And then, Jeremiah slowly pulled out of Mei's lower mouth, with a river of juices leaking out of it soon after.

'What... What the hell is _that_?!' Roxanne thought with wide eyes, having to cover her mouth to hide her gasp as she took in the size of Jeremiah's package. 'How the hell did that thing fit all the way inside of her?!' Just from staring at it, she could feel herself get wetter than ever before, along with her panties tightening around her crotch. Even her nipples were getting hard.

Apparently not satisfied yet, Mei began throwing her hips back, mewling as she stroked Jeremiah's member with her plump ass cheeks, looking back at him with a pleading expression.

"Alright, alright." He said with a smile, pulling his hips back and spreading her soft cheeks with his hands.

'No way...' Roxanne thought, only to nearly gasp again when Jeremiah rammed the entirety of his cock in Mei's asshole, making her arc her back and moan loudly, clearly doing her best to not scream in pleasure.

Unable to stop herself, Roxanne slid a hand inside her pants, moaning as she started to rub her pussy.

"You're so big..." Mei moaned throatily, throwing her head back as Jeremiah repeatedly pounded into her. "It feels so good~..."

'I bet it does.' Roxanne thought with half-lidded eyes, now full-on fingering her pussy, having pulled her pants and panties down after deciding that they were in the way. 'I want it... I want your dick inside me~.'

She then watched as Jeremiah hooked his arms under Mei's knees, before he picked her up, kissing and biting on her neck as he continued to pound into her asshole.

Too horny to resist, Roxanne wrapped a hand around her four inch cock and began stroking it, something she'd never done before. 'Oh fuck!' She thought, clenching her teeth as her eyes rolled back, the combination of fingering her pussy and stroking her dick being too much for her. A mere few seconds later, she could already feel her orgasm approaching.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming from having my lewd asshole fucked!" Mei yelled as quietly as possible.

'I'm cumming, too!' Roxanne thought, panting as she imagined that it was Jeremiah's cock pumping in and out of her pussy, rather than her fingers. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming from my dick and my pussy~!' Trembling, the blonde woman found herself unable to breathe as she had an extremely intense orgasm, her hips bucking as she came from both her pussy and her penis, making her nearly black out from the pleasure.

A beeping sound was then heard from Jeremiah's pants pocket, before he sighed, pulling out of Mei as he said, "Looks like we'll have to end it here for now. Break's over."

Hearing this, Roxanne rushed to pull her pants back up, accidentally bumping into the shelf she was hiding behind. Holding her breath, she watched with a bead of sweat rolling down her face as the shelf swayed a bit, before it steadied itself a few seconds later, making her sigh in relief. Successfully pulling her pants and panties up, she quickly scrambled out of the room, breathing heavily as she closed the door behind her.

'That was...' She didn't even know what to think. Due to having both a penis and a vagina, she'd always had a very high libido, but she'd never had a masturbation session that was that intense. She hadn't even known that it was possible to feel that good. 'And that wasn't even sex...'

The thought sent a very pleasant shiver down her spine.

* * *

**[ For successfully ejaculating in your partner's hole(s), you have gained 1,500 exp. ]**

Reading the message, Jeremiah watched as his exp increased, putting him a little closer to reaching level 31. After having a lot of sex with Dakota (and now Mei) since receiving The System, he had come to understand how Essence of The Breeder worked to help him get more powerful.

The first time he had sex with a woman, he would get three stat points for each hole that he came in. The second time, he would get two from each hole, followed by one for each hole after that. After that, rather than stat points, he would only get exp, with the amount depending on a few different things, such as how long the session of sex lasted, how many times he came inside his partner, which hole he came inside, etc. As for why he got so many stat points the first time he'd had sex with Dakota, it seemed that it was only because of it being a hidden quest.

Essence of The Gourmand worked in a similar way. Whenever he ate a new recipe, he would gain one stat point, while if he ate something that he'd already had before, he would simply get exp, with the amount depending on how much he ate.

Willing the menu to disappear, Jeremiah then glanced to the side, cracking a small smile as he looked at a shelf. Naturally, he'd been aware of Roxanne's presence the entire time, having noticed her before she even entered the room.

'If you wanted a turn, all you had to do was ask.' He thought, his sharp eyes spotting the puddle of her nectar on the floor where she'd been.

Turning his gaze back to Mei, he smiled a little wider as he saw her looking up at him, with her eyes still full of lust, before picked her up by her fat ass cheeks, pressing her back against the wall as they shared a heated kiss.

'Work can wait a little longer.'

* * *

Now back at his apartment, Jeremiah was sitting in the living room. In his hands, he was holding the Cursed Random Box that he'd received from his quest the previous night.

'It said that this will give me an item that I want.' He thought, opening the box.

**[ You have received the item: Dungeon Key. ]**

**Type: Key**

**Rank: C**

**· Allows you to create an instant dungeon. This key can be used at Hub Square.**

"Cool." He was glad to get another dungeon key, but he couldn't help feeling just a little disappointed. He had kind of been hoping that it would be something to do with magic. At this point, he was starting to wonder if he should stop investing so much into his intelligence stat. 'Then again, I've already got a few skills that use up MP, so it's not like it's been a waste. Plus, it's not like it only increases my magic.'

Looking at the key again, he frowned slightly as he looked at its rank. 'I wonder... Do the ranks of these keys depend on how strong I currently am? Or could I end up getting one that's S-rank, even while my level is only in the thirties? Although, thanks to Essence of The Breeder and Essence of The Gourmand, along with my daily quest, my stats are pretty high for me to still only be at level 30. If I think about it like that, then maybe my level doesn't really matter that much. Assuming, of course, that there's not any other functions of the system that I need a higher level to unlock, like the store.'

The pros and cons of increasing his intelligence stat. It made him even smarter than he'd been before, but he now had a habit of sometimes getting lost in his thoughts, overthinking things.

Shaking his head, he stored the key in his inventory. He was about to close it, only to pause as his eyes landed on one of the slots inside, before he reached in and pulled the object of interest out.

**[ Rasaka's Venom ]**

**Item Rank: A**

**Type: Potion**

**A pouch that contains Rasaka's purified venom. Obtained by defeating Rasaka. Very low drop rate. Drinking it will give you hardened skin, but will lower your strength.**

**· Rasaka's Steel Scales: -20% physical damage taken.**

**· (Debuff) Weakened Muscles: -35 strength.**

"Right... I still have this." He muttered, holding the pouch up in front of his eyes.

There was a reason this hadn't been used yet.

After receiving the venom, he had wanted to give it to Dakota, but had rejected the idea after thinking about it some more.

If he consumed the venom himself, then there would be no problem. He was sure that he wouldn't receive the debuff, thanks to Essence of The Gourmand.

Dakota, on the other hand? What would that do to her? If 10 was the average strength stat for adult man, then what would it be for a teenage girl? 3? 5, maybe? Sure, Dakota was in very good shape, but she was far more agile than she was strong. What would happen if he gave her the venom? The debuff was -35 strength, meaning she was guaranteed to lose all of her strength. Did that mean that, if she ingested it, she would lose her ability to walk? Or to even do so much as raise an arm?

There was no way he would give it to her, when the trade-off was that she would essentially be paralyzed.

'In the end, I guess I should just use it myself.' With a nod, he tilted his head back, pouring the contents of the pouch in his mouth.

**[ Effect (Buff): Rasaka's Steel Scales ]**

**·** **-20% physical damage taken.**

**Effect (Debuff): Weak Muscles has been negated, due to Essence of The Gourmand skill.**

'As expected.' He thought, clenching and unclenching his fist. He didn't really feel any different, but he knew the venom had taken effect. 'I guess I'll just have to test it out in my next fight. I don't think I'm willing to risk stabbing myself. I doubt that it made me _that_ durable.'

Standing up, Jeremiah walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 'Since Dakota's at her friend's house right now, this would be a good time to get some training done... Actually, maybe I should take this time to go over the info I got from Martinez last night. With the possibility of a war between the city's top three gangs, it'd be best to deal with them as soon as possible.'

Nodding to himself, he went back into the living room, sitting down on the couch, before he pulled a stack of papers out of his inventory, and started reading them.

'Hmm... Ramon Gonzalez, the one responsible for selling and acquiring weapons for the gang. Rafael Diaz, the gang's mechanic/vehicle supplier, who, if I recall correctly, also has a radio talk show. Rodrigo Alvarez, the gang's... physical trainer.' As funny as it sounded for a gang to have something like a physical trainer, he continued on. 'Violetta Sanchez, the woman tasked with brining in new recruits. And then, there's Jose Guerra, the man behind their drug operation.' His eyes then traveled to the last paper, glaring intensely at it. 'Lastly, of course, is the kingpin himself, Don Damingo "El Brazo" Garcia. The man responsible for elevating a low-level street gang into a powerhouse.'

Standing up, he started to slowly pace around the room.

'Obviously, they're all a problem, but the Los Muertos are most well-known for their drugs and heavily-modded cars. It wouldn't surprise me too much if some of the cars even had weapons installed.' Running a hand through his hair, he released a long sigh. 'As strong as their cars are, though, I think the guns are the more immediate problem... Then again, if I take out their mechanic, it would, or, at least, should, put a pretty big dent in their operation. The same could be said for their drugs. So, should I go for Gonzalez, Diaz, or Guerra?'

.....

'For now, I'll see what each of their security is like. I can decide after that.'

Nodding at that, Jeremiah decided to prepare for the long night ahead of him.

* * *

Later that night, Jeremiah, or rather, Blank, was crouching on top of a building, frowning under his mask, as he looked at a club across the street, lit up with neon lights. All over the exterior of the club, the name Guerra could be seen, and Blank had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the man's narcissism.

As he looked at the building, he couldn't help but frown, scrunching his nose. 'How can anyone want to come to this place? Even from here, the smell is making my stomach hurt.'

Activating his EM contacts, he tried to see how many enemies there were, only to frown a few seconds later. 'There's too many civilians. I can't tell who's with the Los Muertos, and who isn't. For now, maybe I should go back to the lighthouse, where Gonzalez was at. There were only about sixty guards, but they did have some pretty heavy artillery, from what I saw... Should I leave Guerra for another day?'

....

'No. From what I can see, the security is weaker here, and if I take out someone else first, then Guerra might try to strengthen it, or possibly even go into hiding.' Nodding at the thought, Blank activated his _**camouflage**_ skill, before dropping down to the ground, thankful for his silent footsteps. Unfortunately, since _**camouflage**_ was only at level 1, he had to make sure he didn't move too fast, or else it would come undone.

As he made it across the street, Blank snuck up behind one of the guards, before he slashed at the back of his knees with a poison-coated dagger, covering the thug's mouth to muffle his scream of pain, while also dragging him into the shadows.

"How many more guards are there?" Blank whispered, terrifying the thug at the seemingly invisible enemy. "Talk, or I'll gouge your eyes out."

"J- Just, like, thirty or somethin', man. Th- They mostly all in the g- garage, wit' the boss." The thug quickly responded, sweating heavily.

"If there are any in the club, how would I identify them?"

"Th- they'll all be dressed like me. M- Mr. Guerra likes fo' us to all be in uniform, or somethin' like that." Hearing this, Blank took more time to analyze the yellow and black suit that the thug was wearing.

"I see. Thanks for the info. Rest in peace." And with that, the thug's neck was snapped, before his corpse was laid to rest on the cold, hard concrete.

'The Interrogator's Ring really came in handy. That's the quickest anyone has given me the info I wanted... Then again, it probably helped that, that guy was such a coward.' Ignoring those useless thoughts, Blank shook his head, wondering how he should approach the situation now. 'I guess I'll go through the back. First, though, I should probably take care of the other three guards that are outside. I don't see why he would only put one guard on each side of the building, but whatever. It helps me out, so I'm not complaining.'

After making quick work of the remaining guards that were outside, Blank forced the backdoor open. He would've preferred to just pick the lock, but there wasn't a keyhole on the outside.

The moment he stepped inside the building, he was hit with a wave of nausea. 'Holy fuck, it stinks!' It smelled like ass, sweat, sex, cigarette smoke, and alcohol, all rolled into one. He dared not open his mouth.

He then got a quest from the system, which was the same one he got when he was at the Hilltop Housing Complex. Hearing footsteps, he quickly made the message disappear, before reactivating _**camouflage,**_ and watching as two thugs walked into the room he was in.

"What the fuck? Who the hell left this door open?!" One of the thug's exclaimed, holding up his rifle, before he slowly walked outside, looking side to side, with the other thug following his lead.

With their attention focused elsewhere, Blank equipped two daggers, before he threw them, embedding them deep in the back of each of their necks, making him frown slightly underneath his mask. He'd been aiming for their heads, but it seems that his nausea was effecting him a little more than he'd thought it would.

'I'm gonna have to check the store after this. There's gotta be something in there that can help limit my senses.' He thought, before he shook his head, deciding to just try to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Walking down the dark hall, Blank stopped when he came to a set of double doors that let to the main area of the club, frowning in disgust as the nasty scents became even stronger. Peeking through the circular window on one of the doors, he saw a bunch of sweaty people dancing to the loud music that was playing, and could even see a few people actually having sex on the dance floor. Up on the stage, there was even a woman being double penetrated by two guys, while others looked to be waiting for their turn.

Blank just shook his head in disgust, before he focused his attention elsewhere. 'I can only see one of the guards from here.' 

Activating _**camoflauge**_ once again, Blank pushed the doors open, before he walked through, immediately scanning the room for any other guards, quickly spotting each of them.

'Only three guards up here. Good.' He thought, about to summon some daggers, only to pause, looking around at the crowd of dancing people. 'I've gotten pretty good at throwing knives and daggers, but I don't think I'm quite good enough to not hit one of these other people by accident, especially after seeing how my nausea threw off my aim before.'

Stepping back through double doors, Blank considered pulling the fire alarm on the wall next to him, but quickly dismissed the thought. 'There's a chance Guerra and his guards in the garage might be able to hear it, and I don't want him to get startled and run off.'

After thinking it over for a little while longer, Blank decided to deal with the people in the garage first, which is why he was now running through the large parking garage behind the club, using a combination of _**sprint**_ and two of his daggers to quickly and efficiently eliminate the guards. He also had the title, **[Manslayer],** equipped, so that he would get more exp from each kill.

With his _**camouflage**_ activated, Blank reached the last floor a couple of minutes later, where he saw the last ten guards, all of whom were equipped with either automatic rifles or shotguns, and were sitting on top of cars, while Guerra himself snorted a line of coke off the hood of a truck, before he walked over to the side, looking down on his nightclub.

_"Everything alright, Boss?"_ One of the thugs asked, getting the the rest of the thugs to also turn their attention to Guerra.

_"I've got a bad feeling..."_ Guerra answered with his rough, gravelly voice, as he frowned.

Right after Guerra said this, Blank's hands blurred as he summoned and threw out multiple daggers and knives, taking out all of the lights, which immediately sent Guerra and his henchman into a panic.

_"Who's there?!"_ Guerra shouted, pulling a gold desert eagle out of his jacket, only able to barely see thanks to the neon lights on the outside of the club. _"Show yourself!"_

Blank just activated his EM contacts, as well as _**sprint,**_ before he sped around the floor they were all on, taking out each of the guards before they could react, leaving just Guerra to deal with.

Hearing multiple _thumps_ and _clanks_ on the ground, Guerra began shooting wildly in every direction, only managing to hit cars and pillars, until his clip eventually ran out.

That was when Blank made his move, blurring right in front of Guerra, before he grabbed the sleazy drug dealer by his throat, holding him out over the edge of the garage.

_"Who... the f- fuck... a- are you?"_ Guerra choked out, clawing desperately at Blank's hand/wrist.

_"You might wanna stop struggling so much."_ Blank replied, speaking perfect Spanish. _"If you fell from this height... Well, I don't think I need to spell it out for you."_

Guerra looked down at the ground far below him, gulping as he realized what kind of situation he was in.

_"W- What do y- you want?"_ Guerra choked out again, glaring as he grit his teeth.

_"Information. I want to know every single thing you know about the Los Muertos."_ Blank said, watching as Guerra's eyes widened, before narrowing with anger.

_"Why th- the fuck would I tell y- you anything like that?"_ Guerra growled, making Blank raise an eyebrow beneath his mask, before he gave a light shrug.

_"It's fine if you don't want to. I already got plenty from Martinez, and I'm sure I could probably make do with that."_ Blank responded, with Guerra's eyes once again widening at the mention of Martinez. _"Still, never hurts to have more information."_

_"_ _You... Y- You're that one that killed Juan?"_ Guerra asked, his voice quiet, before he snarled, looking at Blank with eyes full of hatred. _"I'll kill you, you fucker. You hear me?! I'll-!"_

Blank squeezed a little harder, with a _crack_ being heard, before Guerra's body went limp.

Dropping the corpse, Blank walked over to the other thugs, storing all of their guns in his inventory. With that done, he ran back into the club, stopping at the double doors that led to the main area, where people were still dancing, drinking, smoking, and generally engaging in all manner of debauchery.

Looking down at the wall next to him, Blank put a hand on the fire alarm, prepared to pull it, only to stop himself when another idea came to mind.

Pushing the doors open, he walked out onto the dance floor, and began weaving his way through the crowd, frowning in disgust when random, sweaty, drugged-out women -- and even some men -- kept trying to grind on him.

Eventually, he made his way to the stage, and climbed on top of it, ignoring the people having sex a few feet away from him. He could see one of the guards take notice of him, but it was already too late.

_**'Bloodlust.'**_ Blank thought, focusing the skill on every person in the club, making all of them become paralyzed with fear, even those that were in the middle of having sex.

"All of you..." He said, channeling some of his aura into his voice to make sure it reached everyone present. When he saw that he had their attention, he continued, "As I'm sure many of you saw on the news, there was a group of gangsters from the Los Muertos, including Juan Martinez, killed at the Hilltop Housing Complex. I'm the one that killed them. I also just killed Jose Guerra and his men in the garage outside. Leave, now, and spread the word."

Dozens of pairs of eyes widened at Blank's words, but the people were still frozen stiff with fear. "Now, I said!" He shouted, reigning in his _**bloodlust**_ a bit, and the people quickly began stumbling out of the club, naked and all.

Of course, he didn't let the last three guards get away that easily.

* * *

**[ Name: Jeremiah Knox ]**

**Level: 32**

**HP: 3,480**

**MP: 3,300  
**

**Fatigue: 15  
**

**Strength: 65**

**Agility: 74**

**Vitality: 46**

**Intelligence: 90**

**Sense: 39**

**Remaining Stat Points: 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's chapter four.
> 
> I feel like I kind of started rushing it towards the end, but I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I hope the quality didn't suffer too much.
> 
> I know this chapter was the second in a row to deal with Jeremiah/Blank tracking down and killing one of the Los Muertos executive members, but I'll start changing things up in the next chapter. I don't want this story to be too repetitive.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


End file.
